My Life
by Kucik1Naruki-chan
Summary: "Ichigo Kurosaki," nama itu selalu menggugah diri Rukia sebagai seorang desainer. Pria itu begitu misterius menurut sang gadis. Apalagi ada yang aneh dengannya, semakin dilihat, semakin terlihat jelas. Sebuah kejadian membawa Rukia ke dalam dunia baru. Dan hanya satu yang ada dibenak Rukia kala itu, apa Vampire itu ada? #IchiRuki #Chp 4 UP
1. Chapter 1

**My Life**

 **Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo.**

 **Genre : Drama, hurt/comfort, supernatural, romance.**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Warning : EYD, Typo, POV, OOC.**

 **Fairing : IchiRuki.**

 **#**

 **~~Kucik1Naru-chan~~**

Chapter : 1.

~~Prolog~~

Udara semakin dingin menembus kulit, sang malam menyelimuti manusia dalam buaian mimpi. Dari sekian banyak bangunan di sini, masih ada lampu yang menyala dalam ruangan.

Gadis dengan rambut sebahu terlihat begitu serius. Di bibirnya terselip jarum peniti, sedangkan sang tangan begitu sibuk membuat desain pola di suatu kain yang terpasang di _body_ patung. Mata lemon menatap jeli dengan alis yang mengerut serius.

"Rukia, coba lihat, siapa yang ada diberita malam ini?" suara girang memenuhi ruang yang berinterior minimalis untuk ruangan kerja ini. Gadis berambut hijau toska terlonjak dari aksi berbaring di sofa empuk, mata itu menatap antusias dengan rasa tak sabar menunggu reaksi sang teman yang masih asik untuk merancang sebuah gaun.

"Jangan mengganggu, Nell. Kau tahu kalau aku sibuk," ujar gadis yang dipanggil sebagai Rukia. Poni yang menjuntai sebagai pemisah itu tak menghalangi suatu konsentrasi yang ia miliki, otak dan tangan tak henti untuk berkerja agar membuahkan suatu karya. Tubuh yang memiliki tinggi seratus enam puluh diusia dua puluh tiga tahun bergerak dengan lincah mengitari patung yang dibalut suatu kain yang belum jadi suatu desain baju yang utuh.

"Rukia, coba alihkan matamu sebentar," ujar Neliell tak sabar dengan sedikit kesal. Rukia menghela napas, diambilnya sisa jarum peniti yang masih berada di bibir untuk di letakkan dalam kota mini. Mata bundar mengamati rancangan yang belum terselesaikan, ini sulit, meski ia sudah terlebih mendesain suatu pola di buku rancangangnya sekalipun. Kadang jika kain yang digunakan tidak sesuai dengan desain yang akan dibuat, hal itu bisa mempersulit. Terlebih bagi pemula sepertinya yang baru merintis karir di dunia desainer _fashion_ , meskipun sudah menempuh jalur pendidikan di bidangnya ini.

Biru gunung melirik layar televisi yang bisa membuat sang teman melotot tak mau melewatkan apa pun yang dilihat di sana.

Orange, menyala, warna khas yang dimiliki pria itu, orang tersebutlah yang selama ini menjadi inspirasi Rukia Kuchiki. Meski memiliki tangan yang suka menggambar sejak kecil, namun Rukia tak pernah ingin seserius ini dalam menggeluti bidang kelebihannya.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," bibir ranum bergerak seirama. Nama itu selalu menggugah gairah dalam diri Rukia sebagai seorang desainer _fasion_. Pria itu awal langkah gadis Kuchiki ini mau dan serius menggeluti bakat yang diberikan oleh Sang Tuhan kepadanya.

Tubuh mungil menghempaskan diri di sofa, mata Nelliel melirik dengan bibir tersungging maklum melihat sang teman. Dia tahu Rukia tidak akan melewatkan berita tentang pria satu ini.

"Dia bertambah tampan, Rukia," Nell menyandarkan tubuh di punggung sofa berwarna krem dengan motif kubisme. "Lihat karyanya itu, sungguh berlian," ujar Nelliel menunggu reaksi Rukia.

"Ck, kenapa dia tak membagi 'tangan ajaibnya' serta ide berlian yang selalu bisa membuat orang tercengang dengan hasil desainnya itu," beo Nelliel ketus dengan meneguk air mineral malalui pipet dalam botol dengan rakus. Melihat pria itu membuat ia merasa kecil dalam hal apa pun.

"Dan kaupasti tahu aku tak mau mengambil keberuntungan yang dia miliki," senyum mengembang, begitu melihat desainer kesukaannya tanpa senyum dengan alis yang selalu mengerut dalam. "Karena aku juga dianugrahkan 'tangan' itu dari Sang Tuhan," mata Rukia menatap telapak tangannya sendiri, dia hanya perlu mengasah kemampuannya terus-menerus dengan wawasan yang meluas darimanapun asalnya.

Diam-diam Nelliel tersenyum melihat semangat di manik Rukia, Kurosaki itu memang alternatif yang tepat untuk mengembalikan _mood_ si mungil dalam kondisi apa pun. "Dan kau harus menunjukkan itu kepada dunia, loh," bibir sensual bergerak dengan mata mengamati kukunya. "Ah, kuku ini harus dicat ulang," Nell berujar seolah ia sedang berkomunikasi dengan lawan bicara, terhadap kukunya itu.

"Kau baru mengecatnya dua hari yang lalu," tangan mengambil kue kering di dalam toples kaca, Rukia menikmati coklat yang melumer dalam mulutnya dengan mata yang terus menatap layar televisi. Dia paham tingkahlaku sang teman yang selalu berusaha menyemangati dengan caranya sendiri, Nelliel memang yang paling mengerti tentang Rukia.

"Eh?" Rukia terkejut menatap ke layar televise, yang tiba-tiba mengganti acara lain.

"Hm?" mata Nelliel kembali mengamati apa yang membuat Rukia seperti itu.

"Seorang gadis remaja ditemukan tewas dengan luka di perpotongan leher seperti korban seminggu yang lalu. Tidak diketahui benda apa yang digunakan sang pelaku tersebut, yang pasti para dokter yang memeriksa tubuh mayat itu memastikan sembilan puluh persen cairan tubuh mereka terenggut dari dalam tubuh. Kematian mereka karena kehilangan darah, dengan racun yang mematikan bersarang di tubuh para mayat. Para polisi menduga itu kelakuan orang yang sama. Para aparat menyarankan jangan keluar malam tanpa pengawasan. Sekian berita yang kami sampaikan," seorang wanita membawakan acara malam yang membuat dua tubuh gadis ini mematung.

"Apa-apan itu? Akhir-akhir ini banyak kejadian aneh dan mengerikan," ujar Nelliel sambil memeluk tubuhnya. "Lalu penyebab itu hampir sama dengan korban-korban sebelumnya," imbuh gadis berbadan proporsional ini.

"Nell, pulanglah lebih dulu," Rukia melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas. Rasa khawatir menghampiri begitu mendengar berita barusan, terlebih Nelliel mengendarai mobil sendiri tanpa sopir pribadinya.

"Tapi kau—"

"Tak apa, aku pulang sendiri saja nanti. Aku bawa motor kok."

Mata hijau toska menatap cemas untuk gadis ini. Rukia hidup terpisah dari kedua orang tua, toko inipun ia bangun dengan usahaya sendiri, meski gedungnya memang dibelikan oleh sang ayah. Yah, bisa dibilang ini usaha keluarga juga sih.

Nelliel masih menimbang omongan Rukia. Mereka berdua menyadari, keamanan kota memang sedang dipertannyakan masyarakat Jepang saat ini karena ulah 'makhluk' tersebut. Entah itu perbuatan manusia atau hewan, yang jelas hal ini bukan berita baik untuk negara manapun.

"Vamp—"

"Nell, hentikan asumsimu itu. Mahkluk itu tidak ada, hanya mitos orang barat sana. Hal itu hanya ada di komik-komik yang orang kita buat," jawab Rukia ngeri sendiri dengan pemikiran sang teman. "Kau terlalu menghayati komik-komik yang kubuat dulu sih," dengus Rukia. Dia memang sempat membuat komik mistis di bangku SMA dulu mengenai vampire. Dan sepertinya itu begitu melekat dibenak sang teman ketika membaca komik yang bahkan belum ia selesaikan sampai sekarang.

"Hei, apa kau tak pernah berpikir. Semua mitos yang kita anggap tak benar itu darimana asalnya? Jika hal itu memang tak pernah ada, lalu darimana sebuah cerita berasal jika memang mahkluk tersebut memang tak pernah ada yang melihatnya? Semua cerita mitos memang pernah ada menurutku, tapi hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahuinya. Semua itu pasti ada sebab Rukia, hanya karena kita belum pernah melihat mahkluk itu, bukan berarti mereka tidak ada. Kita terus menyebut mitos karena belum tahu kebenaran adanya vampire itu saja," tutur Nelliel tak setuju atas ucapan Rukia barusan.

Mata Rukia menatap Nelliel intens, bukannya ia tak percaya, hanya saja dia memang tak mau mengingat hal-hal berbau mistis lagi. Setiap ia mendengar nama itu, membuat tubuh Rukia meremang. Seolah ada bayangan tak kasat mata yang sedang mengintai di balik punggungnya. Tangan Nelliel memasukkan barang-barang pribadinya di tas kuliat yang dirancang oleh Rukia sendiri, khusus untuk kado ulang tahunnya minggu lalu.

"Buat apa kau memakai kacamata hitam segala? Ini sudah gelap, Centaurus," cibir Rukia _ill fell_ dengan pose yang digunakan sang teman hanya untuk memakai benda yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya itu.

"Ck, kau ini, gaya sedikit kenapa sih? Ichigo Kurosaki itu keturunan Amerika dan Jepang. Jadi buat dirimu berkualitas di matanya, jika suatu saat nanti dia berkunjung ke Jepang, Bunny-chi," mata di balik kaca mata melirik sinis. "B _ye bye_ , Bunny-chi," tangan berlapis sarung tangan hitam melambai gemulai, membuat Rukia berjengit melihat tingkah desainer interior satu ini. Hm, mereka memiliki kesukaan yang sama terhadap mendesain suatu gambar, tapi Nelliel tak berminat denga hal yang membuat ia harus repot begitu. Dia lebih tertarik ke dunia model yang digeluti saat ini.

"Gzzz, harusnya kaulakukan hal itu juga di depan Jagerjaques, siapa tahu dia akan datang ke Jepang lagi untuk menemuimu," kaki yang mengenakan _thigh high boots_ berhenti mengetuk di atas lantai, baju frok yang senada dengan warna _boots_ -nya terasa gerah melekat di tubuh rampingnya.

" _Pleas_ , jangan sebut nama itu, _Baby_ ," wajah cantik berjengit masam, tangan mengibas rambut ke belakang bahu. Dengan santai Nelliel menuruni tangga yang menghubungkan toko utama dengan tempat kerja Rukia. Mata mengitari ke seluruh ruangan, dan berhenti di gaun yang terpajang apik dengan warna _peace_ yang cocok dengan warna produk lipstik yang akan ia bintangi nanti.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku sayang," seringai Nelliel senang menatap gaun selutut yang begitu menarik minatnya. "Kau tahu, sebenarnya orang yang menciptakanmu ini memang membuatnya untukku, hanya saja dia tak mau berterus terang," terang Nelliel sambil menatap gaun yang tak mungkin menjawabnya itu.

"Aku mendengar itu, Nell, jika kau yang menjadi inspirasiku, barangku tak membuahkan hasil yang bagus," suara menggema dari ruang atas, membuat Nelliel mendengus masam.

"Kau tahu? Kadang aku berpikir kau itu seorang vampire dengan telinga tajam serta perawakanmu itu, Rukia. Kau dengar?" teriak Nelliel sewot, kenapa dia bisa mendengar ucapanku sih batin model ini.

"Yah, dan aku akan menghabisimu saat ini juga jika kau tidak segera pulang," umpat Rukia keras. Ya, ampun, gadis itu semakin menggila dengan asumsi tentang keberadaan makhluk tersebut.

Suara mesin mobil terdengar, baru tangan Rukia mematikan layar televisi. Rukia mengemasi barang untuk pulang ke apartemen, lalu memadamkan listrik seluruh ruangan yang berada dalam gedung ini. Kaki yang mengenakan sandal _gladiators_ menapak ringan untuk menuruni tangga.

"Aku lelah sekali," Rukia menguap lebar. Cahaya rembulan menerobos di balik tembok kaca di samping tangga yang dituruninya sekarang, membuat Rukia menghentikan langkah sesat. "Rembulan yang indah," gumam Rukia pelan, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

Sekelebat bayangan hitam melintas di samping kaca. Membuat alis Rukia mengerut dalam dengan penasaran. "Apa itu kelelawar?" ujar Rukia sambil menatap ke luar ke tembok pembatas antara tokonya.

Tubuh itu berlatarkan cahaya bulan. "Dia manusia? Apa yang dilakukan berdiri di situ? Apa dia mau mencuri?" tanya Rukia curiga.

Rukia berjongkok saat tiba-tiba kepala itu bergerak ke arahnya. "Semoga dia tak melihatku," lutut Rukia gemetar begitu melihat sekilas warna emas menyala dalam kegelapan bayangan tersebut. Mata itu membuat tubuh mungil bergetar dengan udara malam yang terasa mencekam.

Keringat dingin mulai terproduksi, rasa takut membuat jantung Rukia memompa begitu cepat. Dia berusaha memberanikan diri, Rukia melirik takut dengan _amethyst_ yang berusaha fokus untuk menatap objek barusan.

"Tidak ada? Apa aku berhalusinasi tadi?" Rukia tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ia lihat tadi. "Aku memang butuh istirahat ekstra," jemari mungil memijit pelipis sambil menuruni tangga. Begitu sampai di luar, Rukia menolehkan kepala ke arah tembok barusan. Tak mau ambil pusing lagi, Rukia memutar kontak motor metiknya sebelum memasang helem di kepala.

Mata emas mengamati kepergian sang gadis. Perlahan ia turun dari atas toko bangunan, surai hitam perlahan berubah warna dengan orange menyala secara perlahan. "Hm," hanya itu yang terucap, sebelum ia pergi di telan kegelapan sang malam.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2 Dia, kah?

**Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo.**

 **Genre : Drama, friendship, supernatural.**

 **Rate : T+.**

 **Warning : EYD, typo, OOC, POV.**

 **Fairing : Ichigo and Rukia.**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **My Life**

 **By**

 **~~Kucik1Naru-chan~~**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Dia, kah?

Rukia memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Mata lemon kembali menatap layar televise. "Apa yang dia lakukan, sih? Kenapa dia bisa terjebak skandal seperti itu lagi?" bisik Rukia. Meski terlihat kesal, namun Rukia cemas saat ini.

"Rukia-san, handphone Anda berbunyi!" tegur seorang kasir yang berkerja di toko milik gadis yang masih diliputi oleh rasa kecemasan. Rukia merongoh benda yang berbunyi dari dalam tas kulit berwarna hitam miliknya.

"Nell, apa-apaan sih kau ini. Sudah aku bilang, hindari perseteruan dengan Senna Yamato," Rukia berujar tak sabar. Begitu melihat tingkahlaku dua model yang saling bertengkar di dalam video yang baru saja memenuhi dunia maya tersebut. Bahkan sampai menjadi berita terpanas di infotaiment.

"..."

"Kau sudah tahukan, jika sifatnya si Yamato seperti itu? Kenapa masih terpancing?" ujar Rukia dengan alis menungkik tajam. Bukan hal baru lagi di dunia hiburan, bahwa Nelliel Tu Odelschwank dan Senna Yamato tak pernah akur. Dua artis yang memulai debutnya sebagai model itu saling beradu sengit saat insiden beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"..."

Wajah mungil perlahan melunak, begitu mendengar penjelasan dari Nelliel. Gadis ini bahkan masih ingat, karena untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Nelliel berubah menyeramkan seperti itu. Jika Rukia tak datang untuk kepentingan suatu hal kala itu, dia tak berani menjamin Senna masih berkecimpung di dunia hiburan saat ini.

"Baiklah, segera kaukonfirmasi masalah itu. Jujur, aku risih melihat komentar miring tentang dirimu semenjak satu jam tadi dan sampai sekarang," dengus Rukia kesal. Media selalu berlebihan dalam menanggapi hal tersebut. Giliran sang idola berada dipuncak, mereka begitu memuja. Namun saat sedikit melakukan kesalahan mereka berubah seolah menjadi anti fans seperti yang Rukia lihat tadi.

"Mereka memperlakukan temanku seperti mengunyah permen karet," rutuk Rukia kesal. Begitu akan terasa pahit, maka segera dibuang.

"Hinamori, aku pergi dulu."

Meskipun seorang bos di toko ini, hal itu tak membuat Rukia semena-mena terhadap pegawainya. Karena ia menyadari, usahanya bisa berjalan karena bantuan-bantuan mereka semua. Mempunyai pegawai yang bertanggungjawab serta disiplin adalah modal kedua bagia seorang pengusaha. Dan hal itu ditanamkan betul dalam diri Rukia dari seorang Byakuya Kuchiki selaku sang ayah.

Rukia mengemudikan mobil untuk ke kantor agency Nelliel. Hai, gadis itu memang selalu melibatkannya. Bukan hanya sekali Rukia harus melakukan hal ini, membuat ia pusing. Jika Nelliel bukan sahabatnya sejak SMP, sudah ia pastikan akan mengacuhkan rengekan sang teman.

Lampu merah menyala di arah depan, Rukia memelankan laju mobil yang dikendarai. Warna orenge menyala mengalihkan perhatian Rukia. Motor _ducati sport_ berhenti di samping mobilnya. Bibir mungil tersenyum geli saat warna itu mengingatkannya akan seseorang.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," tanpa terasa nama itu terucap. Membuat mata Rukia terkejut setelahnya. Bukan, dia bukan tetkejut akan hal itu, karena hal demikian sering terjadi ketika ia memikirkan sang idola.

Rukiah mengalihkan pandangan ke arah depan. Dia terkejut saat tiba-tiba sang pengendara motor menoleh ke arahnya. "Kenapa lampu merah ini lama sekali," gumam Rukia. Mata hazel yang menatap di balik helem teropong itu, membuat bibirnya terkatup rapat.

Lampu hijau menyala, motor sport berwarna orenge kombinasi hitam itu melesat lebih dahulu. "Dia membuatku kaget. Apa dia mendengar suaraku?" tangan Rukia mengemudikan mobil kembali. Mata lemon melirik ke sekitar mobil miliknya. "Tidak mungkin, tak ada kaca yang terbuka. _Timing-_ nya terlalu tepat untuk ia menoleh, sewaktu aku menyebut nama Kurosaki barusan," ujar Rukia jadi berpikir aneh.

"Ahhh, aku kaget sekali. Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja."

Bagunan agency Nell sudah terlihat. Sepanjang perjalanan Rukia larut dalam keterkejutannya sendiri, lalu ia memarkirkan mobil yang dikemudikan sedikit cepat.

"Ck, aku harus melakukan ini lagi," Rukia berujar dengan mengambil topi _stormy kromer_ dan kaca mata hitam dari dalam laci mobil. Di kenakan jaket hitam sambil memakai topi berwarna merah terang tersebut. Rukia membuka sandal _peep toe pump_ yang dikenakan, lalu mengambil sapatu _high hop sneker_ yang selalu ia sediakan pada saat seperti ini.

"Kita akan kembali beraksi sayang," tangan mungil mengikat tali sepatu. "Kita harus melakukan kerjasama yang baik," Rukia berujar sambil memasang sepatunya yang satu lagi. Tangan mendorong pintu mobil sambil mengenakan kaca mata square hitam. Rukia bergegas memasuki area bangunan.

 _"Oh God,"_ Rukia mendengus kesal. Bagaimana bisa ia masuk ke dalam. Para wartawan memenuhi pintu utama bagaikan banteng yang akan menyeruduk matadornya. Para satpam itu harus kerja rodi untuk menangani mereka.

Rukia memutar arah sambil membenahi topi yang dikenakan agar wajahnya tersembunyi. Jika ia tak sering ke sini, sudah pasti dia tak mengetahui pintu rahasia ini. Kaki Rukia menelusuri lorong yang tersembunyi, tangannya menekan lantai tujuan begitu memasuki lift.

Tangan mungil merapatkan jaket yang dikenakan. Rukia tak mau melihat kiri dan kanan, dia harus cepat bergegas. Para staf begitu banyak mondar-mandir keluar masuk dari pintu satu ke pintu yang lain. Agency ini tak hanya memiliki satu model saja. Sudah banyak model atau bintang filem yang mereka didik. Alhasil begitu banyak perusahaan yang menyeponsori filem buatan perusahaan ini. Iklan produk perusahaan ternama sekalipun akan membayar mahal jika menggunaka model mereka. Dan di tempat inilah terdapat Nelliel dan Senna di dalamnya.

Rukia membuka ruangan pribadi Nelliel. Di lihat sang teman duduk santai sambil memainkan handphone. "Aku begitu kesulitan, dan kaubegitu santai dengan game di selulermu," dengus dara Kuchiki, membuat model itu cemburut melihat Rukia.

"Ck, aku akan membalas untuk ini nanti," Nelliel membenahi barang bawaannya ke dalam tas.

"Huh, kau mengatakan hal yang sama semenjak SMP," gerutu Rukia sambil membuka kaca matanya. "Ayo pulang," ujar Rukia malas.

"Tunggu dulu, aku harus ke tempat Menejer. Mau ikut?" tawar sang gadis sambil menyampirkan tas ke bahu. Kepala bersurai hitam mengangguk sebagai persetujuan.

#

#

#

"Senna, berhenti bersikap kekanakan seperti itu," tegur seorang lelaki yang semenjak tadi mendampingi sang gadis.

"Lihat, kekasihmu saja mengerti keadaan sekarang. Jadi untuk sementara waktu jangan keluar tanpa pengawal," tutur menejer perusahaan ini. Sifat Senna yang seperti demikian hanya lelaki di sampingnya yang bisa menangani.

"Aku bukan kekasihnya," Senna cemberut mendengar penuturan dari mulut lelaki yang semenjak tadi ia tempeli terus. Sedangkan pria bertopi itu hanya mengangkat satu alis mendengarnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya pria itu merentangkan kipas. Matanya menatap mistirius di balik topi bergaris yang dikenakan.

"Tentu benar, Pak menejer. Gadis seperti itu, siapa tahan menjadi kekasihnya," bibir terangkat sinis. Rukia menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Nelliel tersebut. Senna bergerak akan menghajar lawannya itu, untuk mulut tajamnya tersebut.

"Hentikan," gumam pemuda di sampingnya. Tangan langsing itu ditahan untuk melerai perkelahian yang akan terjadi.

"Anda lihat, Pak menejer? Gadis jalang ini yang memulai duluan," Senna menatap tajam kepada Urahara Kisuke selaku menejer di sini.

"Aku?" Nelliel menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Kaki beralaskan _wedge_ sepuluh senti itu mendekat ke arah Senna. "Tidak tahu malu, masih untung aku tak membengkokkan hidung oplasmu itu tadi." Ekspresi kemenangan terlihat di wajah cantik dara Jepangn campur Belanda itu. Sejujurnya Nelliel tak suka membicarakan hal seperti ini. Tapi untuk sekarang, melihat wajah Senna yang menahan kemarahan, hal demikian begitu terlihat menyenangkan.

"Dasar kau Bitc—"

"Cukup," Rukia membuka suaranya. Mata Urahara membesar melihat gadis yang terlindungi di balik tubuh Nelliel. Senna menatap kesal ke arah sumber suara yang menghentikannya. Lelaki yang mengenakan tudung jaket semenjak kedatangan kedua gadis itupun menolehkan kepalanya juga.

"Suara ini..." bisikkan lirih membuat Senna menatap pemuda di sampingnya. Di ikuti arah pandang sang hazel itu menatap.

"Oh, Kuchiki-san. Apa kau datang menyetujui kontrakku?" Nelliel tersenyum geli melihat wajah masam Rukia. Sahabatnya itu pasti bosan dan kesal dengan tindakkan menejernya satu ini.

"Tidak sama sekali," jawab Rukia malas."Cepat, Nell, katakan apa yang akan kaubicarakan dengan Mister Urahara," imbuh Rukia merasa gerah. Pantaslah Nelliel merasa sebal dengan rivalnya itu, mata yang melirik ke arah dirinya saja mengobarkan perang. Menatap begitu sinis. Rukia mengalihkan mata ke arah ruangan, tak mengidahkan mata Senna yang menatap tak suka terhadapnya.

Urahara menatap kecewa terhadap bayangan proyek yang akan ia buat. "Sayang sekali, padahal kau cocok memerankan jadi 'mahkluk' itu," ujar Urahara. Mata di balik topi melirik sekilas terhadap pemuda yang hanya terdiam tak bersuara.

"Tunggu, jadi maksud Anda 'gadis yang akan sempurna memerankan filem itu' gadis ini, Menejer?" ujar Senna tak percaya saat mengucapkan kalimat penolakan Urahara terhadap dirinya. Gadis bermarga Yamato ini merasa dirinya dihina. Terlebih melihat seorang yang tak sebanding dengan dirinya itu.

"Sekarang kau mengerti, gadis bodoh? Mangkanya, sebelum 'cemburu' kauselidiki dahulu. Jangan bertingkah seperti orang barbar," cemohan dari Nelliel membuat Senna menggertakkan gigi. Dia tak bisa membantah, perseteruan yang terjadi memang karena seputar proyek pembuatan filem baru Urahara ini.

"Menejer, aku akan izin cuti dua hari. Media masa menggila karena berita yang terjadi akibat orang yang selalu merasa di atas segalanya," ujar Nelliel tiada henti untuk menyindir rivalnya.

"Baik, aku akan mengatur semuanya. Semoga harimu berjalan baik." Urahara mengayunkan kipas dengan santai. Sedangkan Rukia hanya menghela napas melihat ekspresi pria tersebut.

Merasa kalah, Senna bersiap akan menyela. Namun ia urung saat merasakan aura pekat dari lelaki bertubuh tegap di sampingnya. "Cukup, aku ke sini dimintai Ayahmu untuk menjemputmu," bisik lelaki itu.

"Urahara-san, kami permisi dulu," pamit pemuda yang masih memegang pergelangan tangan Senna. Rukia mengalihkan pandangan begitu mendengar suara barusan. Mata lemon mengiringi langkah dua manusia berbeda _gender_ tersebut.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," nama itu lolos begitu lirih. Mata hazel di balik tudung jaket itu membuat Rukia teringat kepada sang idola.

Tubuh tegap berhenti di ambang pintu. Rukia mengerjapkan mata saat hal itu terjadi lagi ketika ia menyebut nama desainer favoritnya itu. Namun pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan langkah sambil sedikit menyeret Senna.

"Ada apa, Rukia?" Nelliel menatap bingung kepada sang teman. Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, ayo cepat kita pergi," jawab Rukia, mata _ametshyt_ melirik tempat terakhir lelaki itu menghilang. "Apakah dia..." Rukia merasa tak asing, semua tentang sang idola begitu ia kenali. Termasuk sorot matanya sekalipun.

"Mister, apa Anda kenal lelaki barusan?" tanya Rukia sambil menatap pria yang sedang berbincang dengan Nelliel.

"Siapa? Lelaki yang bersama Senna tadi?" kepala bersurai malam menggangguk cepat. "Akan kuberitahu jika kau menyetujui tawaranku." Senyum mengembang penuh arti.

"Dalam mimpi Anda, Mister," jawab Rukia sewot. Nelliel menatap Rukia dalam, membuat yang di tatap merasa risih.

"Apa kautertarik kepada lelaki barusan?" tanya Neliell serius. "aku harap tidak, gadis itu bisa menelanmu bulat-bulat." Mata cantik melebar dengan dramatis. Melihat kelakukan Senna terhadap lelaki tadi, sudah pasti gadis itu menyukainya. Rukia akan mendapat sial jika berurusan dengan gadis barbar itu.

"Apaan sih kau, aku hanya bertanya. Ah, sudahlah, ayo kita pulang."

 _Mood_ Rukia jadi rusak, dia sendiri juga tak mengerti. Entah hal mana yang menyinggung hatinya.

* * *

 **###Sun &Moon###**

* * *

Semburat jingga sudah tampak menghiasi langit. Rukia merenggangkan otot tubuh yang terasa kaku. "Haaa, akhirnya selesai juga," Rukia memandangi hasil rancangannya. _Dress_ ini akhirnya selesai juga begitu memakan waktu hampir sebulan.

 _Dress_ berwarna semerah mawar begitu indah dengan perpotongan leher berbentuk _cowl_. Inilah saat-saat yang sangat disukai oleh Rukia. Rasa bahagia ketika melihat hasil karya yang tercipta oleh kedua tangannya. Ia jadi berpikir, kenapa tak sedari dahulu menekuni bidang kelebihannya. Rasa seperti ini pasti akan selalu mewarnai kehidupannya.

Jemari mungil merapikan bagian _cowl_ yang berwarna perak. Bibir mungil tiada henti bersenandung ringan.

"Bunny-chi, apa kau juga akan memacari rancanganmu? Sampai kehadiran Kakakmu sendiri tak kausadari." Mata lemon melirik cepat, bibir plum mengukir seyum indah. Tanpa basa-basi Rukia menubruk cepat tubuh tegap berbalut jas rapi tersebut.

"Iron-man," Rukia memeluk tubuh lelaki berwajah masam karena mendengar ucapan barusan. Sedangkan lelaki berambut _mowhak_ di sampinnya menahan tawa mendengar julukan tersebut.

"Hentikan, Bunny-chi. Jangan panggil Kakamu seperti itu," ujar si Iron-man. Tawa memenuhi ruangan kerja Rukia. Lelaki berambut merah tertawa lepas menyaksikan sang teman dalam dilema.

"Tutup mulutmu, Bazz," ujar lelaki yang membalas pelukkan adiknya. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Kenapa jarang menelpon lagi? Apa sudah ada 'lelaki' lain di hatimu?" Bazz mendengus keras begitu mendengar ucapan sahabatnya.

"Hei, tidakkah kauharus ke psikiater? Untuk memeriksa kejiwaanmu itu, _brother compleks_?" Bazz melonggarkan tali dasi yang terasa mencekik. "Jika seperti itu terus, kapan Rukia aka menikah denganku," terang Bazz-B, menurutnya Cang Du itu gila. Cemburu terhada lelaki yang mendekati adik perempuan satu-satunya. Bahkan jambul trendinya hampir dibabat habis ketika pernah ketahuan memeluk Rukia.

"Katakan hal itu lagi, aku pastikan kau menjadi botak permanen seperti Ikaku Madarame," ujar Cang Du dengan menatap dingin. Bazz mana mau mendengarkan hal yang begituan. Baginya si mungil dalam dekapan sahabatnya itu terlalu menggiurkan untuk dilewatkan.

Rukia tersenyum geli membayangkan wajah Bazz jika botak sempurna. "Duduklah dulu, Nii-sama," Rukia melepaskan pelukkannya. "Aku akan membuatkan minuman," ujar Rukia dengan kaki mungil melangkah ke mesin pembuat minuman. Cang Du menghempaskan diri sambil menatap sinis ke arah Bazz.

"Oke, ini minuman kalian," Rukia meletakkan gelas di atas meja beralaskan taplak berenda biru langit. "Jangan merokok, Bazz-B," Rukia duduk berhadapan dengan lelaki seumuran kakaknya itu.

"Aku akan berhenti jika kaududuk di sini," Bazz menepuk sofa kosong di sampingnya. Mata lemon memutar malas melihat tingkah lelaki satu ini. Tidak pernah berubah batin Rukia.

"Nii-sama, kapan pulang dari Korea? Bagaimana pekerjaan di sana?" Rukia menatap Cang Du. Lelaki berambut malam ini meletakkan gelas bening di atas alas wadahnya.

"Baru saja, semuanya baik. Aku ada urusan dengan Ayah, mangkanya aku pulang. Apa Ulquiorra jarang ke sini?" Mata Cang Du menatap dalam wajah yang mirip dengan orang yang ditanyakan.

"Ulqi-chan sih sering datang kemarin. Tapi aku melarangnya datang lagi. Para pegawai malah sibuk memandanginya daripada melayani tamu yang datang, sih," ringis Rukia mengingat kejadian bulan lalu. Adiknya itu, meski wajahnya miliki ekspresi sang ayah, Byakuya Kuchiki. Akan tetapi daya tari tak melunturkan ketampanannya di mata kaum hawa. Rukia anak kedua dari pasangan Kuchiki Byakuya dan Kuchiki Hisana.

"Anak itu..." gumam Cang Du mengingat kelakuan adikya tersebut. "Jangan buka toko lewat dari jam sepuluh malam, Rukia." Mata kelam menatap wajah warisan dari sang ibu. Cang Du khawatir, mengingat keamanan kota ini masih dihantui 'makhluk' itu.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku mengawalnya," pinta Bazz sambil menatap Rukia senang.

"Adikku akan hamil jika berada di dekatmu," bibir itu menyeruput teh di dalam gelasnya kembali.

"Apa salahnya jika dia mengandung anakku? Itu akan memperbaiki keturunan. Anak kami tidak akan hanya berambut hitam," ujar Bazz mengejek. Membuat Cang Du mengatupkan rahang.

"Aku lebih sudi keponakanku berambut orange daripada merah tak jelas sepertimu," rahang itu terangkat angkuh. Sekarang baru Bazz bisa melihat lagi, seorang Cang Du bertansformasi ke dalam wujud 'Kuchiki-nya'.

Diam-diam Rukia meninggalkan ruang kerjanya. Mendengarkan debat dua lelaki itu bisa memakan waktu berjam-jam. "Otakku perlu direstar ulang," Rukia menggelengkan kepala lelah. Di lihatnya motor sport milik Bazz, seringai setan terlukis dengan perlahan.

"Jangan salahkan aku, kau menggoda diriku lagi, sih," Rukia menaiki motor besar itu, jemari memutar kontak dengan tak sabar. Deru kenalpot memenuhi area depan toko. Membuat dua pemuda yang berada dalam bangun terlonjak dari aksi nyamannya.

"Oh, shit," umpat mereka secara bersamaan. Kaki berbalut celana jins menuruni tangga dengan langkah lebar. Mereka hanya menghela napas melihat motor yang sudah menghilang di balik tikungan.

"Inilah kenapa aku tak mau memakai motor," lirik Cang Du sinis kepada sang empunya barang. Karena adik manisnya itu akan kembali menjadi lucifer dari arti nama kebalikannya. Rukia sangat menyukai otomotif dari kecil.

#

#

#

Senna cemberut melihat Ichigo yang akan pamit pulang. Ya, desainer itu berada di Jepang saat ini. Kedekatannya dengan keluarga Yamato tak lepas karena gadis berambut hitam di hadapannya.

"Ichigo, menginap di sini saja. Ke dua orang tuaku tak keberatan, daripada kau harus menginap di hotel," bujuk Senna agar Ichigo menerima tawarannya.

"Tidak, sampai jumpa," Ichigo berujar sambil memutar gas motornya. Senna mendengus melihat kelakuan orang yang disukainya itu.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Ichigo mengendari motor dengan santai. "Sudah lama aku tak sesantai ini," ujarnya pelan. Mata melirik sebuah taman yang dipenuhi pohon maple dan gingko. Tangannya memutar arah ke tempat indah itu.

Motor di parkirkan di tempat khusus kendaraan beroda dua. Ichigo memejamkan mata sesaat sebelum melepas helem yang dikenakan. Tangan membuka sadel motor untuk mengambil sebuah topi. Lalu dikenakan untuk menutupi rambut hitam serta untuk menyembunyikan sang wajah.

Daun-daun maple berwarna merah kecoklatan mengiringi langkah Ichigo. Helain daun bergerigi itu berguguran diterpa angin malam. "Berapa tahun aku meninggalkan negara ini?" tubuh tegap besandar ringan di bawah pohon gingko yang sudah berumur.

ichigo menghela napas berat. Berbagai kenangan berkelebat diingatan, keluarga, teman, dan...

"Itu...?" Mata hazel memincing. Di pinggir taman di lihat seorang gadis sambil menelpon. "Dia, kah?" bisik Ichigo dengan alis menaut karena rasa ingin tahu. Orang asing itukah yang memanggil namanya?

 **Flasback**

Secangkir espreso menemani pagi ini. Ichigo menikmati dengan santai sambil sang tangan memainkan laptop. Berbagai rancangan baju hasil karyanya memenuhi layar tersebut.

Dering handphone mengalihkan pandangan mata. Alis itu bertambah mengerut begitu melihat nama yang tertera di layar handphone.

"Hallo, selamat pagi, Paman," Ichigo menjawab dengan bersahabat.

"Pagi, Ichigo. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya orang di sebrang sana.

"Aku baik, Paman. Ada apa?" ujar Ichigo keinti permasalahan.

Terdengar helaan napas dari lawan bicara Ichigo. "Senna..." ujarnya pelan. "Anak itu membuat masalah lagi. Inilah kenapa aku tak menyetujuinya menjadi model dan bintang filem. Membuat malu nama keluarga saja." Ayah Senna begitu terlihat lelah dari nada suaranya.

"Aku tahu dia sangat kekanakan, Ichigo. Tapi sebagai seorang Ayah aku terlalu menyayanginya. Mungkin didikkan ini yang membuat dia seperti orang yang egois. Selalu mengutamakan dirinya. Dia tahu kaupulang ke Jepang, dan meminta kau yang menjemputnya." Sudah Ichigo duga hal ini berhubungan dengan gadis itu.

"Baiklah, ada di mana dia, Paman?"

"Di agencynya, Ichigo."

"Iya, Paman," Ichigo menutup handphone begitu lelaki paruh baya itu mengucapkan terima kasih dan menutup komunikasinya.

Tanpa ingin membuang waktu, tangan menyambet kuncin motornya. Akan sangat menyusahkan jika membawa mobil. Jalan raya pada saat ini pasti padat.

Ichigo sedikit melaju cepat begitu ke luar dari area hotel. Tubuh berbalut jaket dengan helem menghiasi kepala. Lampu merah di arah depan membuat tangan itu mengendurkan tarikan di setang gas.

Motor berhenti di mobil berwarna hitam metalik.

 **POV Ichigo.**

Aku melirik angka waktu yang tertera di samping rambu lalu lintas.

"Ichigo Kurosaki,"

Eh, siapa yang memanggil namaku. Spontan kepala kuarahkan ke mobil di sampingku. Tidak mungkin telinga ini salah mendengar, mengingat pendengaranku lebih tajam tiga kali lipat dari manusia biasa.

Kaca penutup di helemku bisa melihat jelas. Mata ini memiliki ketajaman yang sama dengan indera pendengar yang kumiliki. Wajah mungil menatap dengan mata melebar, mungkin terkejut saat mata kami saling menatap.

Dia mengalihkan pandangan matanya. Apa dia mengetahui aku Ichigo Kurosaki? Tidak, aku baru sampai di Jepang. Lagipula rambut menyalaku ini tertutupi di balik helem yang kukenakan. Lalu, kenapa dia bisa tahu namaku?

"Kenapa lampu merah ini lama sekali," aku tersenyum mendengar nada sedikit gelisah itu. Kulirik lampu hijau yang menyala. Sebelum tancap gas, mataku mencuri pandang ke dalam mobil tersebut.

"Dia membuatku kaget..." Meski sudah melesat jauh, telingaku masih sedikit mendengar ucapan gadis tersebut.

"Kau lebih membuatku kaget."

Siapa yang tidak terkejut jika dipanggil secara tiba-tiba begitu. Aku bahkan baru kembali ke Jepang. Orang asing yang aneh.

Agency itu sudah terlihat. Aku memarkirkan motor terebih dahulu. Bisa kulihat para wartawan memenuhi pintu depan. Ya, ampun, telingaku sakit mendengar suara mereka yang seperti speker rusak di gendang telingaku ini. Aku tak membayangkan jika berada di posisi satpam yang menghalau mereka untuk menerobos masuk itu.

Kakiku melangkah ke arah belakang gedung. Jalan rahasia ini Urahara Kisuke yang memberitahuku langsung. Lift membawaku menuju lantai atas.

Begitu memasuki ruang para artis, aku melangkah sedikit cepat. Tanganku membuka pintu ruangan Senna. Aku lihat dia sedang berkaca di cermin meja riasnya.

"Senna," panggilku sambil menutup pintu. Senna berdiri sambil memberikan senyum merekah. Dia berlari ke arahku dengan pose yang akan memeluk.

"Ichigo..." bibir berlipstik bening itu cemberut karena aku menghindari pelukkan yang akan diberikan.

"Ayo, kita pulang," Senna menatapku dalam. Perlahan wajah itu tersenyum masam.

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan menemui Menejer dulu."

Aku hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban. Senna merangkul tanganku dengan erat. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas dengan tingkahlakunya.

Kami meninggalkan ruangan pribadi Senna. Ruangan Urahara selaku sang menejer tak terlalu jauh. Pintu berwarna coklat menghiasi pandangan mataku begitu sapai di tujuan. Tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahu, gadis ini menerobos masuk. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala saja.

Urahara menyambut kami dengan tersenyum.

"Kalian selalu mesra." Tampang jahil itu sudah sering kulihat. Sedangkan Senna tersenyum senang sambil memeluk tanganku erat. Aku tak berniat untuk membantah, sudah begitu lelah kulakukan berpuluh kali untuk menyangkalnya.

"Senna, aku dengar kaubertengkar lagi dengan Nell? Kali ini apa masahnya? Aku ingin mendengar secara langsung," Urahara menghela napas berat.

"Dia membuatku marah, sih. Kenapa Anda memilih dia untuk proyek baru Anda?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala pelan mendengar ucapan Senna. Aku merasa sangat pusing mendengar pertanyaan Senna yang melengking. Aku tak menghiraukan lagi ucapan Mereka.

"Senna, berhentilah bersikap kekanakan seperti itu," tidak tahan juga mendengar suara rengekan yang meminta kepada Urahara tersebut.

"Lihat, kekasihmu saja mengerti keadaan sekarang. Jadi untuk sementara waktu jangan keluar tanpa pengawasan," ucapan menejer Senna ini selalu bisa membuat tanganku gatal. Begitu ingin menonjok wajah usil tersebut.

"Aku bukan kekasihnya," aku mengucapkan kata ini lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Masa bodoh dengan wajah Senna yang cemberut mendengar ucapanku barusan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Urahara menatapku.

"Tentu benar, Pak Menejer. Gadis seperti itu, siapa tahan menjadi kekasihnya."

Tanganku spontan menutupi rambutku yang menyala dengan tudung jaket. Mata sedikit kulirikkan untuk melihat orang yang menyindir Senna itu. Ah, dia rival abadi Senna rupanya. Jangan heran, wajah itu sering muncul di televisi. Wajar jika aku mengetahuinya langsung.

Selanjutnya terlalu berisik untuk kusimak. Dua gadis tersebut saling beradu otot leher mengadu argumen kembali.

"Cukup." Aku mengalihkan pandangan mendengar suara barusan.

"Suara ini...?" ujarku berbisik pelan. Benarkah orang yang di dalam mobil itu.

"Oh, Kuchiki-san. Apa kau datang menyetujui kontrakku?" Urahara menyela dengan tatkala cepat dengan rasa senang di wajahnya. Kontrak? Apa dia seorang artis? Tapi, aku tak pernah mengenali perawakan gadis yang tergolong mungil untuk jajaran papan atas di media publik Jepang. Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?

"Tidak sama sekali," ujar suara itu kembali. Dia menolak tawaran dari seorang Urahara? Haruskah aku menganggapnya sombong? Di luar sana, banyak yang mengiginkan tawaran tersebut. Setahuku, merekalah merengek untuk masuk agency ini. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk yang satu ini. Atau sok jual mahalkah?

Aku lihat Senna akan membuat ulah lagi. "Cukup, aku ke sini dimintai Ayahmu untuk menjemputmu," tanganku mengerat di pergelangan tangan Senna. "Urahara-san, kami permisi," aku pamit lalu menarik tangan Senna untuk ke luar ruangan ini. Ucapan Nelliel itu memang bisa membuat orang marah. Terlebih kepada seorang rival abadinya.

Mataku sedikit melirik kepada gadis yang sedikit tomboy dari penampilannya itu.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Kakiku berhenti di ambang pintu masuk. Haruskah aku mengganggap ini kebetulan? Semenjak mereka sibuk beradu mulut. Aku menyempatkan untuk merubah warna rambutku dengan kekuatan yang kumiliki. Meskipun terlihat sekalipun, tak mungkin dia mengenaliku, kan?

Siapa orang itu? 'Makhluk' itukah? Atau seperti diriku ini? Aku tajamkan indera penciumanku. Aku hanya ingin memastikan, karena dia terus menyebut namaku. Tapi, tidak ada bau yang seperti demikian. Dia murni manusia biasa. Lalu bagaimana bisa?

Tanpa terasa aku menyeret tangan Senna untuk pergi dari ambang pintu. Siapa orang asing itu? Jika aku bertanya dengan Senna, gadis ini pasti akan ribut.

 **Pov Ichigo end.**

 **Flasback end.**

Kejadian tadi pagi melintas di benak Ichigo. Mata masih menatap gadis yang asik dengan selulernya itu. Entah kenapa Ichigo ingin mendekat kepada gadis yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

Tubuh tegap menurunkan topi yang dikenakan. Meski ingin bertanya atas apa yang berada dibenakknya, namun kaki Ichigo malah berjalan mendahului gadis di belakangnya.

Ichigo tak melihat ke arah belakang lagi. Tangan memasang helem kembali begitu berada di motor sportnya itu. Tangan menarik gas motor dengan cepat.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

 **Ckiit**

Tubuh Ichigo terlonjak karena ngerem mendadak. "Shit, haruskah ini kusebut kebetulan juga?" ujar Ichigo bertanya. Dia bingung, darimana gadis itu tahu akan dirinya. Tangan itu berpura-pura membenari helem miliknya. Jika dia memang mengincar diriku, itu akan semakin memudahkan recana melihat reaksi dirinya kali ini.

Gadis itu membuatnya dilema untuk pertama kalinya. Siapa dia? Musuhkah? Atau...

Ichigo tancap gas dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Meninggalkan seorang gadis yang diam terpaku karena melihat dirinya.

Rukia merasa dejavu lagi. Saat melihat reaksi yang sama ketika menyebut nama pria bermarga Kurosaki tersebut. "Apa aku mulai sinting?" Rukia berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri. "aku perlu membakar separuh gambar-gambar Kurosaki yang ada di laptopku. Dia membuat aku jadi orang aneh seharian ini," tubuh mungil menaiki motor sport yang dilarikan dari pemiliknya itu.

Taman mulai sepi begitu ditinggalkan oleh para pengagumnya. Udara dingin menemani kota yang akan memasuki musim panas untuk bulan depan.

 **TBC**

 **Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah mereview**


	3. Chapter 3 Yang terlihat

**My Life**

 **©Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo©**

 **®Rate : T+ ®Genre : Drama, family, friendship. ®Warning : OOC, EYD, POV, Typo's®**

™ **©Fairing : Ichigo and Rukia©™**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Yang terlihat

Mata lemon melirik ke sana kemari, tangan sibuk mengais-ngais beberapa batu hiasan. Hari ini Rukia berada di _shopping center_ untuk mencari bahan-bahan yang diperlukannya. Kemarin Unohana datang ke tempatnya, wanita itu memintanya untuk membuatkan baju balet. Jadi sekarang ia sedang bekerja sama dengan sanggar tari yang dikeloloh guru Unohana sendiri.

Kaki yang mengenakan sepatu _converse_ melangkah lincah ke tempat kain baju, benda itu hal terakhir untuk melengkapi baju yang akan dibuatnya nanti. Tangan yang mengenakan baju kaos putih mengambil kain tulle, dengan tak sabar tubuh yang mengenakan _jumpsuit_ di atas lutut bergerak ke tempat selanjutnya.

"Yap, aku tinggal mencari _dress_ untuk kepesta pernikahan Rangiku," ujar Rukia senang. Malam ini ia akan menghadari pesta pernikahan Rangiku dan Gin. Temannya itu pasti sangat bahagian, semenjak insiden kematian tunangannya dahulu. Hisagi Shuuhei meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas, ada pengendara yang mabuk menabrak mobilnya. Rukia tidak bisa mebayangkan jika hal itu terjadi pada dirinya, mengingat Rangiku hampiri gila melihat jasad Shuuhei kala itu.

Rukia memilih _dress_ yang tersedia, sesekali ia mengangkat dari gantungan untuk memastikan yang mana akan dia pilih. "Oke, yang ini bagus dan simple," ujar Rukia senang dengan pilihannya. Setelah memastikan apa yang dicari sudah ada semua, Kuchiki muda membawa belanjaannya ke kasir.

Kepala yang mengenakan topi sedikit mengangguk, lagu yang di putar _center_ ini enak di dengar. Mengantri sudah menjadi rutinitas orang yang berbelanja, begitupun dengan pemuda yang akan menuju kasir. "Masih ada sedikit waktu," gumamnya melihat jam tangan. Ichigo Kurosaki sedang mampir untuk membeli sesuatu di tempat ini.

Mata yang mengenakan kaca mata hitam mengejang, bau harum memenuhi indera penciumannya. Kepala itu melihat ke sana kemari, mata itu terpaku kepada gadis mungil yang mengantri di kasir. Ichigo menelan ludah, rahangnya mengatup keras karena bau yang membangkitkan instingnya. "Shhhh," Ichigo menahan liur yang mengental, kakinya melangkah tanpa bisa ia tahan.

Tubuh tegap berada pas di belakang tubuh mungil ini, Ichigo mengadu rahang mencium bau bak sebuah parfum ternama. Mata hazel memerhatian gerak-gerik gadis yang sedang melihat belanjaannya. Kenapa ada bau seperti ini? Mata Ichigo mengedip cepat untuk mengusir insting liarnya.

Meski dalam insting liar sekalipun, desainer ternama ini berusaha bersikap tenang. Dia sudah sering menghadapi instingnya yang tiba-tiba bangung karena suatu hal. Tapi ini sedikit berbeda, insting yang ia miliki terbangun bukan untuk mempertahankan diri. Membuat yang bersangkutan berusaha mati-matian melihat denyut nadi di leher porselin itu.

Rukia merasa bulu kuduknya meremang, dengan perlahan ia melirikkan mata ke samping. Gadis ini tidak tahu harus berkata apa, melihat seorang pemuda yang berdiri begitu dekat di belakangnya. "Ini," Rukia memberikan keranjang belanjaannya kepada seorang kasir. Entah apa yang sedang ia alami ini, tubuh Rukia bergedik saat merasakan aura dingin yang melingkupi dirinya.

"Sshhh," Rukia bisa merasakan desisan itu, dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat lelaki tersebut seperti risih akan dirinya. Wajah yang mengenakan kaca mata hitam terlihat kaku saat Rukia menatap rupanya. Waktu terasa melambat, membuat yang bersangkutan merasa tersiksa karena sebuah perasaan masing-masing.

Tangan Rukia segera mengambil uang dalam dompet, tanpa mengambil kembaliannya dia berlalu dengan cepat membawa belanjaannya. Mata Rukia melirik sekilas, ia berjengit saat pemuda itu juga memandangnya. Ichigo sedikit menurunkan topi yang ia kenakan, saat merasa dirinya aneh karena gadis itu.

"Dia, gadis itu..." bisik Ichigo mengelus hidungnya untuk mengusir bau yang masih memenuhi indera penciuman. "Kenapa seharum itu?" ujar Ichigo sambil memainkan jam tangannya. Saat bertemu di ruangan Urahara baunya tak sepekat demikian, meski hal itu sudah menyulut insting dalam dirinya juga.

Di area parkiran, Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi mobil. "Apa tadi itu?" bisik Rukia, tangan mungil mengusap wajah porselinnya, baru kali ini ia bergedik merasakan aura yang mendominasi tubuhnya barusan. Meski tatapan mereka terhalang akibat kaca mata yang dikenakan pemuda itu, namun entah kenapa Rukia merasa manik tersebut sedang mematutnya intens.

"Hah," Rukia membuang napas keras, berharap rasa aneh ini cepat menghilang. "Ck, menakutkan," decak Rukia sambil mengemudian mobil pelan. Tidak menyadari manik hazel yang melihatnya di tangga pintu ke luar gedung belanja ini.

"Gadis yang menakutkan," gumam Ichigo saat mengingat keadaan dirinya tadi. Bagi dirinya, hal yang paling menakutkan adalah saat siungnya akan muncul dengan perasaan kuat untuk mendominasi targetnya.

 **#####***~~~King &Queen~~~***#####**

Tubuh terasa segar, rambut sebahu itu di balut sebuah handuk mandi. Rukia mematut dirinya di cermin, sedikit kesusahan dengan riasan apa yang harus memoles wajahnya. Andai Nelliel ada di sini batin Rukia. Gadis itu tak bisa datang ke acara resepsi bersama dirinya karena suatu alasan.

"Ya, ini salahmu Rukia, karena tak mau mendengarkan omongannya," ujar sang gadis sambil memoleskan krim wajah. Nell selalu memeringatkannya jika riasan itu penting bagi seorang perempuan. Terlebih di acara formal ini, Rukia tak mau jadi bahan olokan di sana, mengingat Rangiku orang yang terkenal, begitupun Gin yang seorang dokter. Sudah jelas beberapa artis atau model ada di sana, Rangiku seorang mantan model yang sudah senior di bandingkan Nelliel.

Rukia membuka benda yang membungkus kepalanya, wangi sampo lemon menguar segar. Tangan mengambil sisir, lalu merapikan rambutnya sebelum di tata. Kali ini Rukia mengambil _dress_ hitam yang tadi dibelinya, bibir mengembang indah saat ukurannya pas dengan tubuh setelah dikenakan. "Hm, aku perlu jepit rambut," Rukia membuka laci meja rias. Poni dijepit ke samping, membuat permata indahnya bertambah dramatis dengan bola mata yang bulat.

Tangan mengambil _lipsgloss_ bening, benda itu ia sapukan di bibir yang merona alami. Rukia tidak membutuhkan maskara, mengingat matanya sudah besar dengan bulu mata lentik yang mengimbangi. Rukia tersenyum, jemarinya sedikit menyisir ujung rambut. "Mari berangkat, sayang," Rukia mengambil sepatu di rak yang sudah tersedia. Tak lupa tas mungil yang menemani.

Setelah memastikan semuanya sudah sempurna, baru Rukia melangkah ke mobilnya. Anting kristal yang dikenakan berayun pelan saat tangannya memutar kemudi mobil.

Rumah Rangiku bak istana, mengingat orang tuanya mempunyai jabatan penting dipemerintahan, itulah tempat pesta pernikahan yang di datangi Rukia. Gadis ini berjalan pelan saat memasuki tempat acaranya. "Di mana Nell itu," gumam Rukia sambil memainkan handphone untuk menghubungi temannya.

"Bunny-chi?" Rukia mengalihkan kepalanya cepat, bisa ia lihat Bazz dengan penampilan rapinya.

"Wow, kau terihat tampan," Rukia tersenyum dengan mata berbinar. _Suprise_ juga dia melihat penampian Bazz ini. "Apa Iron _-man_ ada di sini?" tanya Rukia sambil menatap ke sekitar ruangan yang di penuhi manusia.

"Ada, tuh di sana," tunjuk Bazz dengan dagu runcingnya. Rukia mengalihkan pandangan, bisa ia lihat kakaknya berbincang dengan suami Rangiku. Jujur saja, setiap melihat senyum Gin itu, entah kenapa tubuhnya meremang.

"Rukiaaa," napas gadis ini terasa menyangkut, saat merasakan benda besar menangkup kepalanya. Mempelai wanita datang menyambut dengan sejuta kebahagiaan di wajah. Bazz menarik tangan Rukia sedikit kencang, membuat Rangiku nyengir melihat rupa mengap Rukia.

"Rangiku-san, jangan lakukan itu lagi," ujar Rukia merengut. "Wahh, gaunmu indah sekali." Mata Rukia berbinar indah melihat rancangan gaun yang dikenakan sang teman. Jiwa desainer yang ia miliki merasa tergugah melihatnya.

"Kau akan lebih senang lagi jika tahu siapa yang membuatnya," bibir Rangiku menyeringai, membuat Nelliel yang baru datang ikut tersenyum usil.

"Ck, dia akan menjerit-jerit jika kauberitahu," ujar Nelliel di samping tubuh Rangiku. Rukia tidak mempedulikan ucapan sang teman, matanya sedang sibuk mengobserfasi gaun yang dikenakan Rangiku.

Rangiku memang sengaja merahasiakan gaun yang dipesannya ini dari Rukia. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ha?" Rukia menatap Rangiku dengan mata bundarnya, seolah memastikan pendengarannya kembali. Tangan Rangiku memegang kedua bahu mungil Rukia, di putarnya tubuh yang mengenakan _dress_ hitam tersebut.

"Di sana, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Mata Rukia membulat sempurna, melihat sang idola terlihat nyata dalam pandangannya. Penampilan lelaki itu selalu menyedot perhatian dengan gaya maskulin yang menguar pekat darinya, ah sedikit liar dengan dua kancing yang terbuka itu.

"Lihat, sudah aku bilangkan?" ejek Nelliel saat melihat mata Rukia bak lampu bolham yang menyala terang. Bazz terdiam melihat rupa gadis di hadapannya, tangan yang menggunakan gelang salip itu menggenggam erat liontin tersebut.

"Rukia, ayo ke tempat Kakakmu," ujar Bazz-B, ketiga gadis ini terdiam, saat melihat wajah dingin lelaki berambut gaul tersebut. Rukia tidak mau untuk membantah, melihat kakaknya melambai ringan ke arahnya. Nelliel mengikuti arah Rukia, meninggalkan Rangiku dan Bazz dalam ketegangan.

"Jangan macam-macam, jika tidak ingin 'panah' ini kutarik." Mata Bazz menggertak tajam, membuat wanita ini menyeringai angkuh.

"Jangan besar kepala, jika taringku tak ingin mengoyak lehermu." Mata amber berkilat terang, Rangiku bukan wanita yang menurut dalam kawanannya. Meski ada peraturan antara rasnya dengan ras manusia pemanah ini, hal itu tak menjadikannya mematuhi apa yang mereka ucapkan. Rangiku hanya mematuhi ucapan satu orang, yaitu lelaki bersurai menyala yang sedang mematut interaksinya sekarang.

Ichigo terdiam di tempat dengan segelas _wine_ di tangannya. Mata hazel itu bersitatap dengan Bazz yang melengos menuju ke tempat Cang Du. Alis itu mengerut, saat melihat Rangiku ingin menerkam lelaki berambut merah itu.

Mata Ichigo beralih ke atas panggung kecil, seorang pembawa acara sedang bersiap memulai tugasnya. Rukia mengalihkan mata begitu sebuah sura dari speker berbunyi nyaring. "Rukia, Kakak akan pulang dengan Bazz, ada yang harus dikerjakan," terang Cang Du sesudah berpamitan terlebih dahulu kepada sang mempelai.

"Baiklah, hati-hati. Kau juga Bazz-B," ujar Rukia sambil merapikan dasi kupu-kupu lelaki itu. Mata Rukia terasa gatal melihat sesuatu yang tidak terlihat rapi, salah satunya dasi Bazz ini.

"Hentikan, jangan mengurusinya lagi," tangan sang kakak mengambil tangan adiknya yang masih memperbaiki kerah baju sang teman. "Dia bukan anak kecil lagi," ujar Cang Du sinis, membuat Bazz ingin menabok rupa tersebut.

"Bilang saja kauiri," sungut lelaki yang melengoskan kepala sambil meraba anting salib yang dikenakan, membuat Cang Du melirik tajam ke arahnya.

"Oke, hentikan. Sana pulang," Cang Du menarik pipi adiknya gemas, sedangkan mata Bazz memincing tajam kepada lelaki bersurai orange yang sedang berbicang dengan para tamu. Mata hazel membalas tatapan yang diberikan kepadanya, tak ada senyuman, kedua pasang mata hanya saling menggertak dalam sorotnya.

Rukia kembali mengalihkan mata, di sana, di jajaran kursi dengan lampu kristal di atas kepala, semua keluarga mempelai menyalami tamu penting yang datang. Bibir Rukia tersenyum melihat kebahagian memancar terang di wajah model bertubuh sintal tersebut.

Para tamu bertepuk tangan begitu pembawa acara menyebut nama seseorang. Hati Rukia mengharu, melihat sang idola naik ke atas panggung kecil menerima panghargaan karena karyanya. Gadis ini tidak sangsi, jika gaun indah yang dikenakan Rangiku adalah hasil rancangannya.

Buket bunga lili putih diberikan, Rangiku memeluk Ichigo dengan rasa terima kasih yang terucap. Semoga suatu saat aku bisa seperti itu doa Rukia dalam hati. Rasa bangga dan haru akan menyelimuti hatinya, saat hasil karya yang diciptakan dihargai walaupun berganjarkan ucapan terima kasih. Karena kepuasan di wajah sang pemakailah yang membuat ucapan itu terasa bak intan berlian.

Seorang pelayan menawarkannya minuman, Rukia menolak halus, dia sedang tak haus. "Hei, air liurmu menetes," bisik Nelliel kepada gadis yang masih memerhatikan gerak-gerik Ichigo.

"Nell, jangan mengguruiku. Aku tak segan memanggil Noitra jika kauberulah," Rukia tak mengalihkan pandangannya, dia tahu apa reaksi sahabatnya itu terhadap ucapannya barusan. Noitra sudah tergila-gila dengan gadis berambut hijau toska ini, dan Rukia tahu betapa tidak maunya Nelliel berurusan dengan pria sinting itu.

"Rukia, kau sedang mengancamku?" tanya Nell tidak percaya, ketika mengganggu sang teman dalam mengamati idolanya itu.

"Menurutmu?" Rukia melirik jahil, bibir mungil menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

"Baikah, tapi kita makan dulu, oke?" ajak Nelliel dengan wajah memelas, membuat Rukia menghela napas tak bisa menolak.

Mereka ke tempat sajian, Rukia hanya mengambil sushi saja di piringnya. "Kau hanya makan itu saja?" tanya Nelliel heran melihat tiga potong sushi di piring sang teman.

"Yah, aku sedang diet," jawab Rukia, tangan menambahkan salad buah di piringnya. "Kau lihat, pipiku ini seperti bakpao kata Kakakku," Rukia menusuk buah apel lalu di masukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Kaki mereka berjalan beriringan menghampiri meja makan yang sudah tersedia.

"Terus kenapa? Aku malah suka melihat pipimu itu, kauterlihat seperti boneka," Nelliel meletakkan piringnya di atas meja. "Lagian, buat apa kau diet? Tubuhmu saja tidak gemuk? Yang berisikan hanya pipimu, jika semua terlihat _slim_ , malah tidak bagus juga, kan? Contohnya jika pipimu menjadi tirus."

Bagi Nelliel Rukia tidak perlu pusing dengan pipinya itu, malah bagi gadis ini, di sanalah nilai plus gadis mungil itu. Malah Nelliel pernah menyuruh sahabatnya itu menggunakan pakaian gotik ala zaman Eropa, alhasil membuat Rukia terlihat lolita.

"Yeahhh," ujar Rukia malas sambil memakan sushinya, Nelliel selalu mempunyai alasan untuk menggagalkan acara dietnya. Seorang pelayan membagikan suvenir mengingat puncak acara hampir tiba. Nelliel pergi ke toilet selesai menyantap hidangan mereka.

Mata Rukia bertemu dengan Rangiku, wanita itu menghampirinya dengan menjinjing gaun panjangnya itu. "Hei kenapa diam saja? Cobalah berbicara dengan dia, atau berfoto gitu," ujar Rangiku gemas melihat sifat kaku gadis Kuchiki ini.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya," Rukia menggelengkan kepala kecil, para tamu mulai berpamitan, membuat Rangiku menyalami mereka satu-persatu.

"Bodoh, kapan lagi kesempatan akan datang. Kau tidak menjatuhkan harga diri seorang Kuchiki hanya untuk sebuah foto," Rangiku menyikut Rukia pelan, ia tersenyum senang saat melihat Gin dan Ichigo mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Hei Rukia, kau belum memberiku selamat," Rukia berjengit pelan, dia memang belum menyapa lelaki ini untuk mengucapakan selamat atas pernikahannya dengan Rangiku.

"Sudah, jangan mengganggunya Gin. Biarkan dia dengan sang idola." Alis Ichigo terangkat, ia melirik Rukia yang mendelik kepada Rangiku yang beranjak pergi.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Ichigo membuka percakapan, Rukia hanya meringis karena mulut ember Rangiku itu.

"Yah, karena aku sedang menekuni dunia seperti Anda juga," Ichigo menggangguk paham. "B-boleh berfoto bersama?" ujar Rukia sedikit kagok, membuat Ichigo tersenyum kecil. Gadis ini tak menyadari, mencium bau tubuhnya dari jauh saja membuat Ichigo menahan napas. Apalagi dengan permintaanya barusan itu, jika ia menolak, sudah dipastikan Rukia akan memandangnya aneh, mengingat Ichigo tidak pernah keberatan berfoto dengan seorang fans.

Rukia menahan senyum senang, jangan memandangku aneh, siapa yang tidak bahagia berdekatan dengan seorang yang sudah menginspirasi kehidupanmu. Rukia tidak muluk-muluk dalam berkhayal, dia tahu, sesuka apa pun terhadap seorang idola, kemungkinan untuk memilikinya hanya satu persen dalam kehidupan. Jadi, apa salahnya menggunakan momen yang ada, semasih sang idola berada dekat dengannya.

"Permisi, bisa fotokan kami?" Rukia meminta seorang pelayan untuk memotret dirinya dengan Ichigo.

"Tentu saja," ujar wanita paruh baya itu, Rukia menyerahkan handphone miliknya. Mata hazel melirik rupa Rukia, bisa ia lihat wajah itu tersenyum. Rukia terdiam, ia milirik kepada Ichigo yang juga menatapnya. Tubuh mungil merapat ke tubuh tegap itu, tangan Ichigo memeluk bahu Rukia dari arah belakang.

Rukia menahan napas saat bau tubuh Ichigo menguar pekat. Dada bidang itu terasa kencang di lengan bahunya, posisi ini sedikit canggung untuk Rukia. Suara kamera terdengar, membuat pelayan itu tersenyum melihat hasil jepretannya.

"Sekali lagi," pinta sang gadis. Rukia terdiam saat merasakan dada Ichigo menekan punggung belakangnya, bahunya ditarik lebih merapat kepada tubuh atletis itu. Napas hangat menerpa lehernya, Rukia menelan ludah saat senyum Ichigo menghipnotis dirinya.

"Oke, siap," intruksi diberikan, Rukia berusaha tersenyum normal karena rasa kebahagian yang begitu meluap. Yah, dia berusaha menikmati, mengingat ini tidak akan berlangsung lama. "Lagi?" Rukia menggelengkan kepala saat pelayan itu menawarkan bantuannya lagi.

"Tidak, terima kasih," Rukia menerima selulernya kembali, tanganya menyentuh layar tersebut untuk melihat hasilnya. Ichigo melihat hasil jepretan dari belakang tubuh mungil ini, sial, ini gila, bau tubuh ini membuatnya tak ingin menjauh.

"Ruki—" Nelliel terdiam, bibirnya melongo melihat keadaan sang teman. Ichigo menatap Nelliel, gadis itu tersenyum ramah ke arahnya.

"Hm?" Rukia melihat Nelliel yang mematung. Apa? Batin Rukia bertanya. Merasakan tangan kokoh masih bertengger di bahunya, hal itu membuat Rukia menolehkan kepala sedikit ke belakang. Di sana Ichigo dengan senyum menawannya, membuat Rukia mengalihkan tatapan matanya.

"Ichigo," Gin memanggil desainer yang masih membawa buket bunga penghargaan itu. Tangan itu perlahan meninggalkan bahu mungil Rukia, membuat yang bersangkutan kehilangan kenyamanan sesaatnya.

"Sebelum pulang, bisa temui Rangiku dulu?" samar Rukia bisa mendengar ucapan Gin. Ada apa dengan Rangiku-san? Mengingat ekspresi serius dari Gin itu. Bisa Rukia lihat Ichigo menganggukkan kepala sebagai persetujuan. Lelaki yang menggunakan kemeja putih dibalut jas hitam di bahunya itu akan melangkah ke luar dari pintu samping.

Rukia tiada henti melihat layar seluler, Nelliel sedang menyapa rekannya di pondok kecil di pinggir kolam. Lampu-lampu kecil menghiasi begitu indah halaman luar, cahaya bak kunang-kunang yang terbang. Meski acara sudah selesai, tak urung masih banyak yang bersapa hangat di sini.

Mata bulat melirik ke kolam ikan koi yang dihiasi lampu-lampu kecil juga. Rukia tersenyum melihat acara gila yang dibuat sang mempelai wanita, entah itu permainan apa, sepertinya yang kalah harus dilemparkan ke kolam renang.

"Kuchiki-san, kemari," Kira teman sekolah Rukia dulu melambai antusias, Rukia menggelengkan kepala sebagai tanda tidak. Rangiku cemberut, ia memasang wajah kecewa karenanya.

"Ichigo," Rangiku melengkingkan suaranya, membuat pemuda yang menuruni tangga menatapnya datar. "Ayolah bermain, kau kan tidak lama di sini," Kuchiki muda melirik Rangiku yang menyeringai kepadanya, oh shit, dia mulai lagi batin Rukia kesal.

Seorang wanita mendekat kepada Ichigo, rambut digerai terlihat berkilu dengan bando manis yang dikenakan. "Ichigoo," nada ceria begitu terdengar, Rukia diam di tempat saat Senna menghampiri pemuda itu. Semua tahu, Ichigo tidak pernah menolak jika ada seorang fans yang meminta berfoto ataupun tanda tangannya. Numun mereka juga tahu, Ichigo bukan pribadi yang suka berbicara ataupun selalu tersenyum di muka publik.

"Hm," ujar Ichigo kepada model mungil terbut. Mata Rukia tak lepas memerhatikan gerak-gerik dua manusia tersbut, terlebih dengan Senna yang merangkul tangan Ichigo.

"Cih, si jalang itu," nada ketus membuat Rukia beralih, bisa ia lihat Nelliel melirik sinis sambil mendekatinya. Perlahan bibir gadis campuran ini menyeringai.

"Kurosaki-san," Nelliel menghentikan langkah Ichigo, membuat pemuda itu memandangnya dalam diam. Tangan model ini menyeret pergelangan tangan Rukia, membuat gadis mungil itu terpaksa mengikuti langkahnya. Melihat hal demikian, Senna memincingkan mata curiga melihat tingkah rivalnya itu.

"Boleh kami berfoto?" pinta Nelliel dengan ceria, sedangkan Ichigo melirikan mata melihat Rukia merapikan rambutnya.

"Tentu," jawaban itu membuat kedua gadis ini senang. Nelliel mengerling jail kepada sang teman, seorang tamu dimintai tolong untuk memoto mereka. Rukia meremas suvenirnya erat, saat jemari kokoh kembali singgah di bahu mungilnya, membawa tubuh yang ia miliki mendekat pemuda itu.

Senna serta Nelliel bahkan terdiam melihat kelakukan Ichigo, dirinya sendiri bahkan sedikitpun tak bersentuhan dengan bagian tubuh pemuda ini. Jika itu orang lain, dia aka mencuri kesempatan untuk menyentuh tubuh seksinya pikir Nelliel.

Wajah Rukia sedikit memerah, membuat gadis bermata madu melihat tak suka. Dengan tanpa permisi ia menyela antara Rukia dan Ichigo, melihat kelakuan yang menjengkel Senna itu, Nelliel tidak tinggal diam.

"Kemarikan, saya yang momotret," pinta Nelliel tersenyum lembut, membuat pelayan lelaki itu merona dengan canggung. Rangiku bergabung dengan mereka, membuat Rukia terjepit antara wanita itu dengan tubuh Ichigo.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Ichigo pelan, membuat kedua gadis menatap rupanya. Senna menggertakan gigi saat pertanyaan barusan bukan diperuntunkan untuknya. Sedangkan Rukia mengangguk kepala kecil saat melihat alis sang idola mengerut dalam karena mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Ichigo sedikit memudarkan tubuh ke belakang, agar ketiga gadis itu yang lebih menonjol untuk dipotret.

Rukia terdiam saat mendengar napas tertahan di belakang tubuhnya. Dia tahu Ichigo Kurosaki berada di balik tubuhnya, namun aura ini membuatnya merinding. Udara dingin yang menekan melingkupi tubuhnya, Rukia tidak tahu mengapa, hanya saja nalurinya berkata ia dalam bahaya. Mata di balik punggung itu, seolah menghujam tubuhnya bak anak panah.

"Oke, sudah selesai," entah kapan Nelliel memoto mereka, yang jelas Rukia sedang tak fokus sekarang.

"Shhhh," familiar, desisan itu kembali menyapa gendang telinga Rukia.

"Ichigo, antar aku pulang, yah?" pinta Senna manja, imut sih, tapi Rukia muak melihatnya. Hal demikian mengusir rasa dingin dalam sekejap, Rukia pergi beranjak tanpa permisi.

###

Toilet adalah tempat untuk membuang semu kotoran, termasuk kotoran hati. Rukia mencuci mulutnya, perasaan kesal masih bercocol dalam hatinya melihat sang idola bersama gadis itu. "Ck, apa-apaan kau Rukia Kuchiki, siapa kauberhak marah. Dia milik publik tahu," ujar Rukia menatap dirinya di cemin wastafel.

Nelliel mengirim pesan kepadanya, Rukia segera beranjak dari tempat ini. Mata lemon bisa melihat Ichigo yang berada di pintu masuk toilet. "Apa kelakuanku membuatmu marah," Rukia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, haruskah lelaki di hadapannya ini menayanya hal seperti demikian. Memang aku ini siapanya? Dia bertanya seolah kekasihnya sedang marah terhadap dirinya.

"Hm, tidak," jemari mungil menyelitkan rambut di balik telinga, membuat Ichigo mendekatkan tubuh kepada Rukia.

"Ini kutemukan, terjatuh." Tangan Rukia meraba kepala, saat ia lihat jepit rambut yang sama di tangan Ichigo. Yah, itu memang milik Rukia. Mata hazel sedikit menggelap, tangan dibalut kemeja putih menyelitkan benda mungil itu di rambut Rukia.

Rukia terdiam, tidak menyangka mendapat perlakuan seperti ini, memang tidak salah dirinya menjadikan lelaki tersebut sebagai idolanya. Mata Rukia mengerjap, saat dirasakan Ichigo menipiskan jarak di antara mereka. "A-ada apa?" tanya Rukia gugup. Apalagi melihat rupa Ichigo seperti orang yang tersiksa, seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Ah, maaf menghalangi jalan, silahkan ke toilet." Bodoh, kenapa dia menghalangi jalan orang yang sedang kebelet sih rutuk Rukia dalam hati. Ichigo terpaku, matanya menatap Rukia menyelidik, 'menarik' batin pemuda ini sedikit senang.

Suara benturan menglihkan perhatian mereka, mata Ichigo membulat melihat Gin yang menghantam dinding. Di sana Rangiku sedang ditahan oleh Kira, melihat hal itu membuat Ichigo menghampiri cepat. Rukia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, ia bisa melihat hanya ada anggota keluarga Rangiku yang masih berada di sini.

"Rangiku, dengarkan aku, kontrol dirimu," Ichigo memeluk tubuh yang masih menggunakan gaun pengantin. "Semua akan baik-baik saja," bisik Ichigo menenangkan. Rukia menutup mulut, dia menatap ngeri melihat kepala Gin yang mengalirkan darah kental.

Desisan membuat Rukia mengalihkan mata, bisa ia lihat Rangiku dengan taring yang menjorong ke bawah. Tulang persendian Rukia terasa lemas, dia takut dan ngeri melihat semua ini. Mendadak semua terasa mencekam, apalagi saat Ichigo mendorong tubuh sintal tersebut ke arah tembok.

"Cepat bawa Ichimaru ke dalam," suara Ichigo meninggi. " _H_ _ollow_ ini sedang menguasai Rangiku," Kira bergerak cepat, dibawanya tubuh Gin menuju kamar pengantin. Rangiku seorang manusia yang digigit seorang _vampire,_ tunangannya terdahulu Shuuhei yang merubahnya. Meski demikian, tak menjadikan Rangiku seorang _vampire,_ jenis seperti inilah yang banyak terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

Mereka menyebut Rangiku sebagai _hollow,_ manusia yang darahnya terinfeksi oleh _vampire_ murni. Jadi ia bukan _vampire,_ layaknya Kurosai Isshin ayah Ichigo. Sering kali orang awam menyebut _hollow_ dengan sebutan _vampire_ hanya karena makhluk itu juga meminum darah manusia jika insting terbangun. _Vampire_ makhluk abadi, sedangkan _hollow_ itu tidak, meski demikian mereka berumur panjang.

Ichigo juga mengetahui, bahwa Shuuhei meninggal bukan karena kecelakaan, tapi dimusnahkan oleh _quincy._ Keluarga Ichigo serta Hisagi hanya merekayasa agar publik tidak curiga dengan keanehan atas kematian tersebut. Tubuh Rangiku lemas, biar bagaimanapun ia masih manusia. Sesaat setelah insting _holow-_ nya tertidur, membuat wanita itu kehilangan tenaga dan merosot ke lantai.

"Paman Aizen, bawa Rangiku ke dalam." Pria matang itu hanya menganggukkan kepala, ia sedang berda di lantai atas saat kejadian berlangsung.

"Ichigo, gadis itu," Aizen selaku sang paman memberikan isyarat, membuat desainer itu mengalihkan mata di taman bunga mini halaman depan. "Pastikan dia tidak buka mulut." Tangan kokoh menggotong tubuh sang pengantin, Ichigo sadar Aizen sedang memperingatkan dirinya. Keadaan mereka bisa bahaya jika diketahui manusia.

Rukia duduk bersimpuh, lututnya gemetar saat mengingat taring serta mata merah Rangiku. Apa dia makhluk itu batin Rukia tidak percaya. Mendadak bibirnya kaku, gadis ini ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tubuhnya gemetar saat Ichigo mendekat ke arahnya.

Anak Isshin ini terdiam saat Rukia merengsek mundur, gerak tubuh itu sangat Ichigo kenali. Pertanda seorang yang sedang ketakutan. "Aku antar pulang." Mata Rukia membulat saat wajah Ichigo begitu dekat, ia berjengit, tanpa sadar mendorong tubuh tegap itu.

"Heh," Ichigo tersenyum miring, miris begitu melihat reaksi penolakkan yang selalu ia terima ketika ada orang yang mengetahui jati diri kaumnya. "Sesaat kukira kauberbeda," tubuh Rukia mengejang, saat merasakan geraman pelan di balik bahunya. Ichigo bergerak bak kelebatan angin, tenang, bagaikan tak bersuara.

Inikah Ichigo Kurosaki yang dikaguminya? Kenapa ini terjadi terhadapnya batin Rukia miris. "Aku akan mengawasimu," peringatan diberikan. Rukia menelan ludah, apalagi saat mendengar suara Ichigo mendesis pelan. "Agar kauaman." Kepala bersurai malam menoleh cepat, bisa ia lihat wajah Ichigo seperti orang kepayahan. Seperti mati-matian mempertahankan sesuatu.

Bagi Ichigo ini bukan hal mudah, dari awal dia melihat gadis ini, dia tahu, betapa lezatnya darah yang mengalir deras di indera pendengarannya. Bibir tipis membuat Rukia merinding, mata itu terpejam saat membayangkan hal terburuk yang akan terjadi kepadanya. Ichigo mengerang di perpotongan leher Rukia, lidahnya bisa merasakan kehalusan kulit dara Kuchiki ini.

"H-hentikan."

 _"Kau tidak akan bisa membatah, seluruh indera yang kaupunya terpaut erat terhadapnya. Jika dia menjauh kau tidak akan pernah tenang, karena dia cahayamu. Inilah dirimu, orang terkutuk yang mewarisi segala ras dalam tubuhmu."_

Dunia Ichigo terhenti, perkataan itu membuat tubuhnya mati rasa. Seolah tergiang-giang bak sebuah mantera dalam ingatannya. Hazel yang menggelap mengurungkan hasratnya untuk bertindak. Bisa ia rasakan tubuh Rukia seperti digoncang sebuah gempa, air mata sudah menggenang di pelufuk mata. "Tidak mungkin," bisik Ichigo sambil menekan dahinya, membuat sang gadis memundurkan tubuhnya cepat.

Meski gemetar, Rukia mencoba untuk bangun. Hanya satu yang menggelayuti otaknya, secepatnya pergi. "Jangan bergerak," ujar Ichigo serak. "Aku tidak akan melukaimu." Tangan itu merangkum bahu mungil dari arah belakang untuk merapat ke tubuhnya. Air mata Rukia mengalir, ketakutannya seolah tumpah lewat air mata.

"Aku mau pulang," bisik Rukia parau. Ichigo menggamit lengan Rukia, membuat yang bersangkutan bingung karenanya.

"Naiklah," Ichigo memasangkan sebuah helem di kepala Rukia. Gadis ini hanya menurut, dia tidak mau membantah sangking takutnya. Tangan Ichigo menyalakan ducati sport-nya, Rukia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kali ini. "Pegangan," meski gemetar Rukia tetap juga melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Ichigo.

Aneh, rasa ini tidak pernah menggelayuti diri Ichigo. Kontak fisik yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Rukia membuat hangat. Hangat ini berbeda, terasa menggelitik di bagian dada. Mata Ichigo melirik ke bawah perutnya, tangan mungil yang gemetar itu membuat hati Ichigo berdenyut.

"Tunjukkan arah tujuanmu," ujar Ichigo sedikit keras. Rukia memberikan intruksi kepada pemuda ini, Ichigo menambah kecepatan motornya saat merasakn sesuatu yang mengincar mereka.

Mata hazel bisa melihat apartemen yang cukup mewah. Rukia turun dari jok motor sambil merapikan _dress_ yang dikenakan. Canggung, mereka tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengakhiri perjumpaan ini. "Kemarilah."

Tubuh mungil tenggelam dalam pelukkan Ichigo, mata pria ini memandang sekitar dengn awas. Rukia mendorong tubuh tegap itu. "Tenanglah, aku juga manusia," bisik Ichigo, membuat Rukia terpaku mendengar nada miris tersebut. "Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan." Mata Ichigo terpejam, meski tidak mengerti, namun Rukia tahu ada yang sedang pemuda ini lakulan.

"Mereka akan menjauhimu," ujar Ichigo kembali. Pemuda ini sedang menyebarkan feromon tubuhnya terhadap Rukia. Sebuah peringatan, gadis ini dalam pengawasannya.

"Apa kalian akan membunuhku?" cicit Rukia dalam pelukkan Ichigo, membuat sang pemuda terdiam akannya.

"Tidak akan, selama aku masih hidup," tangan Ichigo mendongakkan kepal Rukia, bisa ia lihat wajah itu basah oleh air mata. Rahang Ichigo mengeras, hatinya seperti ditusuk duri melihat rasa ketakutan dalam diri Rukia. "pakai ini," Ichigo melepaskan pelukkannya, tangan membuka satu anting di telinganya. "Buka antingmu," perintah Kurosaki muda.

Rukia menurut, entah kenapa hatinya percaya Ichigo akan melindunginya. "Ini akan melindungimu," Rukia melirik anting yang berukiran bulan sabit bergabung dengan tanda salib. Bibir mungil terbuka, saat secara ajib benda itu bisa dibelah dua. "Ini milik Ibuku, jika terjadi apa-apa sentuh saja anting ini, aku terhubung dengannya," mata Rukia menunduk, ucapan itu sedikit membuatnya tenang.

Kepala Ichigo sedikit menunduk untuk memasangkan anting tersebut. Ludah kental begitu ditahan melihat leher yang terekspor. Sejujurnya Rukia begitu ingin bertanya, pria di hadapannya ini apa? Lalu, apa yang terjadi terhadap Rangiku.

"Masuklah," Rukia menganggukkan kepala, bibirnya masih keluh untuk terbuka. Langkah Rukia seperti membawa beban berat, dia merasa seperti ditatap berpasang-pasang mata. Entah bagaiman kehidupnnya nanti. Sebelum memasuki apartemennya, manik lembayung melirik sekilas. Masih, Ichigo masih di sana dengan menatap lurus. Bisa Rukia rasakan tubuh tegap itu siap siaga akan suatu hal yang mengancam.

Selepas kepergian Rukia, Ichigo masih di tempatnya. Mata hazel memerhatikan lantai bangunan, bisa ia lihat kamar yang menyala terang. Baru setelah itu pria tersebut memutar kontak motor, meninggalkan Rukia yang mengintipnya di balik gorden.

 **TBC**

 **++++****####~~~~ My Life By Kucik1Naru-chan~~~~####****++++**

Chapter 3 updet, semoga suka Terima kasih untuk yang mereview


	4. Chapter 4 Sepasang mata

**My Life**

 **By KucikiNarukia-chan**

 **©DISCLAIMER : Bleach Tite Kubo. ©Rate : T+ ©Genre : Drama, family, friendship, hurt/comfort. drama. ©Warning : OOC, AU, POV, EYD, Typo's.**

™ **©Fairing : Ichigo K Rukia®™**

* * *

Chapter 4 : Sepasang mata.

Rasa ini selalu menyenangkan, begitu upayahnya terbayar dengan sebuah karya utuh. Butuh waktu sebulan untuk menyelesaikan enam baju ballet ukuran anak-anak yang dikerjakannya. Tangan mengemasi bahan-bahan yang masih tersisa, menaruhnya di dalam kotak masing-masing.

Rukia tiada henti mengembangkan senyum, terakhir Unohana menghubungi untuk mengambil hasil rancangannya sore ini. Rukia menghentikan pergerakkan, kepalanya menoleh ke jendela yang terbuka. Katakanlah ia berhalusinasi, belakangan ini ia merasakan seakan diawasi.

Menakutkan? Tentu, hal yang menakutkan di dunia ini adalah suatu yang abstrak yang kita tidak ketahui keberadaannya, nyatanya ia berkeliaran di sekitar kita. Rambut sebahu bergerak ringan, Rukia menggelengkan kepala atas pemikirannya tersebut. Tanpa sadar ia meraba anting di telinganya, pemberian pria itu.

Rasa takut menelesup begitu saja, tubuhnya merinding disertakan hawa dingin yang menyertai. Semenjak mengetahui sedikit tentang idolanya, Rukia dihinggapi perasaan mual. Perutnya seakan diremas dengan keringat dingin menyertai. Rambut sebahu diselitkan di telinga, ia berjalan ke arah kaca besar di dinding ruangan kerjanya.

Dulu, mendengar nama Ichigo Kurosaki selalu membuatnya tersenyum antusias. Sekarang pun masih sama, meski jantung yang dimiliki berdetak dua kali lipat, ada perasaan takut terhadap pria itu. Takut jika seandainya apa yang dipikirkan tentang Ichigo memang benar adanya. "Tidak, dia manusia," Rukia tidak meragukan hal yang diucapkan pria tersebut. Meski mencoba menutup mata, Ichigo juga tak bilang bahwa ia bukan bagian dari mereka.

 _"Aku juga manusia,"_ kalimat ambigu itu tak menjelaskan, bahwa Ichigo Kurosaki benar-benar hanya memiliki wujud seperti manusia saja, kan?

"Aku tidak tahu, jika kau orang yang suka memandangi diri sendiri, Rukia."

Jatung seakan ingin melompat, Rukia mengelus dada sambil melihat ke arah pintu. Di sana Nelliel menatapnya seakan jijik, membuat Rukia ingin melempar kaca ke arahnya.

"Perkataan itu lebih cocok untukmu," dengus Rukia menghampiri lemari pendingin, mengambil dua minuman kaleng. "Apa yang membuatmu kemari?" tanya Rukia melihat Nelliel mengais-ngais isi tasnya.

"Ah ini..." Nelliel menunjukkan selembar gambar kepada Rukia, melihat objek di dalamnya membuat gadis mungil ini mengerut alis dalam.

"Aku tahu kau menyimpan ketertarikan dengan Jagerzaques itu, tapi tidak sampai seperti ini, kan?" Rukia mengedipkan mata, melihat Grimmjow berpose menggoda di sampul majalah yang dirobek temannya ini.

"Hei, tutup mulutmu, kausalah sangka," bantah Nelliel sedikit keras atas asumsi temanya barusan.

"Lalu?" Rukia meneguk minuman kaleng yang terasa menyegarkan, lalu menaruhnya di atas meja. Meski sedang lelah karena pekerjaannya, kali ini Rukia akan meladeni kemauan gadis di sampingnya. Setidaknya ia tak sendirian, berada dalam ruangan sunyi akhir-akhir ini membuatnya sedikit takut. Rasa menekan di balik punggung seakan menghujam sekujur tubuh, membuat Rukia seakan menjadi tawanan.

"Aku mau kau membuatkanku sebuah rancangan yang cocok dengan _image_ -ku Rukia, seperti si tolol itu," Rukia mendesah mendengar penuturan tersebut, Nelliel tidak tanggung-tanggung untuk menghina pria itu.

"Aku juga akan bekerjasama dengan majalah tersebut, bagian fashio wanita aku yang mengisinya." Mata memohon, membuat Rukia berjengit melihat tampang yang sok imut.

"Hentikan, ck, kauhanya tak mau kalah saing dengan si... Panthera?" Rukia membaca tulisan di gambar artikel. "Wow, ini nama yang cocok untuknya," beo dara Kuciki ini. Siapa pun itu, Rukia mengakui julukkan serta pakaian yang dikenakan Grimmjow menyatu dengan _image_ yang bersangkutan. Liar terpancar dari sorot matanya, tak mau dikekang, hal itu diwakili dengan _backgroun_ hutan yang hijau.

"Kau yakin dengan hal ini? Bukan perkara mudah menyatukan tema alam dengan hasil rancangan baju. Bisa-bisa kontrakmu dibatalkan, berhenti main-main, cari saja desainer yang pro..." Rukia memberi nasehat. Ia tidak mau jika kegagalan dirasakan temannya. Sedikit ada yang benar-benar bisa menyatukan tema alam ke desain baju serta karakter orang yang bersangkutan. Rukia tidak mau mengambil resiko, hal itu bukan hanya berimbas kepada dirinya, namun juga terhadap Nelliel.

"Rukia, kau orang yang tahu betul karakterku," ujar Nelliel. Mata bening menatap rupa yang meliriknya, Nelliel tersenyum nyakin dengan pilihannya. "Tidak ada yang mengenaliku dengan baik selain dirimu, minus kedua orang tuanku," kegetiran Rukia tangkap dikalimat akhir, hubungan buruk kedua orang tua Nelliel membuat sang anak terkena imbasnya.

"Kapan hari terakhir, Nell?" Tatapan mulai berbinar, senyum perlahan mengembang lebar mendengar penuturan Rukia barusan.

"Lagi dua bulan, Rukia." Gadis Kuchiki terdiam, memikirkan apa dia sempat dengan waktu yang begitu singkat. Dia harus mengosongkan pesanan, jika ingin menyelesaikan desain baju temannya ini.

" _Pleas_ , mau, yah?"

Napas dibuang, kepala Rukia akhirnya mengangguk. Tubrukan keras menerjang tubuh, Nelliel memeluk seakan ingin meremukan tulang miliknya. "Kau yang terbaik," Rukia semakin sesak, gadis ini semakin menjadi dengan aksi memeluknya.

"Lepaskan!" Rukia mendorong Nelliel menjauh, namun gadis itu malah nyengir melihat tampang pucat temannya. "Apa kau mengoperasinya? Bikin sesak saja," desis Rukia. Nelliel cemberut, ia mendengus mendengar Rukia memperolok dirinya.

"Yang benar saja, ini tumbuh dengan sendirinya," kedua tangan menangkup dadanya sendiri, membuat Rukia sakit mata dengan perbuatan temannya itu. Meski ini aset berharga, tidak bisa dipungkiri dia semakin berat," ujar Neliel sambil cemberut. Rukia beranjak dari kursi, melihat kelakukan Nelliel yang seperti orang mesum terhadap dadanya tersebut.

"Apa kau sibuk?" Nelliel beranjak sambil menghampiri jendela, melihat beberapa orang yang parkir di toko ini. Meski sudah terbiasa, kadang ia risih jika ada beberapa pelanggan yang melirik kepadanya. Rukia sudah memperingatkan, agar ia menggunakan topi atau apalalah untuk menyembunyikan wajah. Dia model terkenal, sudah pasti itu sasaran empuk bagi media atau lelaki hidung belang yang menyukainya.

"Tidak, hanya mengemasi baju ini untuk diberikan ke Unohana-san nanti sore," Rukia mengepak baju, melipatnya dengan rapi. Nelliel menghampiri, mengintip dari arah belakang.

"Aduhh, mereka pasti imut memakainya," bibir digigit gemas, betapa lucu saat anak-anak itu mengenakannya nanti pikirnya. Rukia hanya tersenyum, mendengar pujian Nelliel secara tak langsung kepadanya. "Apa aku cocok jika mengenakan pakaian seperti itu?" Gadis berambut hijau toska menerawang, benaknya dipenuhi adegan tarian yang ia lakukan sendiri.

"Kau lebih cocok memakai bikini," ujar Rukia. Mata sang teman melirik sinis, saat khayalannya sirna mendengar hal itu. "Apa? Aku bicara sejujurnya," Rukia mengangkat kardus, mengalihkan mata dari temannya. Meski kadang kesal dengan lidah tajam itu, namun Nelliel tidak bisa marah. Rukia selalu mengatakan apa yang menurutnya benar, demi Tuhan, apa dia akan seperti itu juga terhadap kekasihnya nanti?

"Ah, Rukia. Aku punya berita baik, Kurosaki-mu akan membuka cabang di Jepang," napas Rukia terhenti, mendengar temanya berkata riang mengucapkan nama itu. "Ahh, aku akan mengajakmu nanti, saat ia memamerkan hasil karyanya untuk membuka cabang di sini," kejar Nelliel antusias, tak melihat raut wajah Rukia yang kaku.

"Rukia?" Mata mengerjap, di lihatnya Nelliel menatap bingung. "Ada apa? Ini Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanya sang gadis melihat respon temannya lain dari biasanya.

"A-ah, aku akan mencari waktu, kautahukan kalau aku sudah menyanggupi permintaanmu. Jadi tidak bisa janji." Demi shinigami, Rukia masih ketakutan mengingat insiden waktu itu. Tanpa sadar nama pria itupun memincu ketakutan dalam dirinya.

"Sayang sekali, aku harap kaubisa. Hanya beberapa orang yang bisa ke sana, lho, tanpa undangan." Mata itu menatap Rukia, meyakinkan bahwa jarang ada kesempatan seperti ini lagi.

"Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, aku seorang desainer, jadi aku harus bertanggung jawab penuh dengan klienku. Urusan pribadiku menjadi yang kesekian," Rukia menjelaskan, membuat Nelliel tersenyum hangat melihat sorot yang penuh tekad.

"Aku berharap kau saudara kandungku," Nelliel beranjak, kembali melangkah ke arah jendela. Menjadi anak tunggal serta melihat kondisi keluarganya membuat dara cantik itu kesepeian. Melihat kondisi Nelliel, membuat hati Rukia tercubit, apalagi sekarang terlihat sorot kesedihan dari sang teman.

"Hei, sejak kapan kau mengganti antingmu?" Nell tahu benar Rukia tidak akan pernah melepaskan anting pemberian Cang Du Kuchiki. Sial, kenapa di saat seperti ini mata temannya jeli sekali. "Ah, aku paham, ini _style_ idolamu. Munafik, padahal dulu kau bilang 'aku seorang desainer, suatu penghinaan mengikuti gaya seseorang' tapi lihat sekarang?" Nelliel mencemoh, membuat Rukia geram melihat temannya mengajukan ucapannya dulu.

Rukia tidak bisa membantah, ini jalan buntu untuknya. Meski harga diri terluka, namun ia tak bisa berterus terang. "Diam, ini pemberian orang. Tidak sopan jika tak memakainya," ujar Rukia datar.

"Siapa? Cang Du?" Rukia menggelengkan kepala mendengar pertanyaan Nelliel. "Ah, pasti Bazz-B," Rukia terdiam, melihat kesimpulan sang teman. Dia juga tak mau membantah, Nelliel akan curiga jika dia terus membatah. Model itu sangat tahu, hanya beberapa pria yang dekat dengan dirinya. Bukan tanpa alasan Nelliel menebak begitu, mengingat Bazz suka memakai barang bertema demikian, seperti lambang anting tersebut, salib.

"Ada apa itu?" Rukia menatap pintu masuk, di bawah sepertinya sedikit berisik.

"Coba kauhampiri, Rukia. Siapa tahu ada masalah dengan pembeli." Rukia melangkah pergi, tangga ia turuni dengan sedikit cepat mendengar kegaduhan yang semakin menjadi. Nelliel mengekor, melongokkan kepalanya dari tangga atas.

"Hinamori, ada apa?" Rukia melihat dua orang gadis yang terlihat cantik, seperti orang asing dengan rambut _brown_ mereka. Serempak berbagai pasang mata melihat perempuan mungil ini. Para pembeli lainya saling berbisik melihat kejadian yang mereka toton semenjak awal.

"Kuchiki-san, gadis ini terus memotret area toko, membuat pelanggan lainya merasa terganggu. Saya coba menegur agar mereka menghentikan hal itu," Hinamori menjelaskan sesuai apa yang dilihatnya.

"Tidak, dia mengambil kamera kami," gadis berpakaian sedikit tomboy membalas sengit.

"Sudah saya katakan, saya hanya ingin memeriksa saja. Memastikan apa maksud kalian sebenarnya," Hinamori memandang dengan tatapan tak sabar, dari tadi emosinya disulut oleh kedua gadis ini.

"Baiklah, kami tidak melarang seorang pelanggan yang memotret area toko ini. Namun ada harus mengerti, gedung ini mempunyai seorang pemilik, sudahkah kalian meminta izinnya," Rukia mencoba tenang, melihat gadis ini dalam tahap pertumbuhan menjadi orang dewasa. Darah muda masih melekat dalam emosi.

Rukia tersenyum melihat keterdiaman sang gadis. "Kemarikan kameranya, Hinamori." Benda bewarna hitam diserahkan, jemari Rukia mengutak atik hasil jepretan. Matanya terus mengamati hasil yang menggambarkan sudut-sudut toko miliknya. Manik kelam melirik Hinamori yang juga menganggukkan kepala kecil, isyarat ada sesuatu di sini.

"Baikah, mari kita bicarakan," Rukia mengalihkan mata, memberikan senyum kepada pembeli yang terus mencuri pandang ke arah mereka. Kembali mereka ketujuan, mencari apa yang dibutuhkan. "Ikuti aku," Rukia berjalan santai, kakinya berjalan di sudut toko yang terdapat beberapa celana berbahan katun dengan sedikit renda sifun di bibir kain.

"Katakan yang sebenernya, apa yang kalian inginkan?" Gadis yang mengenakan _dress_ selutut menatap sidikit gelisah. Membuat Rukia memincingkan mata curiga. "Haruskah aku bilang kalian ada niat tak baik?" Gadis yang mengenakan _jumper_ mengangkat kepala, seakan tak mau dituduh seperti demikian.

"Kami mengakui kesalahan karena tak meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Tapi jangan menuduh seakan kami penjahat," Rukia menatap dingin terhadap mereka berdua, mendengar bantahan tersebut.

"Lalu apa ini?" Rukia menunjukan hasil gambar serta menekan tombol terus menerus untuk memperlihatkan sudut-sudut bangunan toko yang diambil. "Satu pun tak ada yang fokus kedesain baju yang ada di toko ini. Kalau bukan untuk melihat baju, atau melihat desain bajunya, apa maksud kalian memotret sudut-sudut tokoku? Apa yang kalian inginkan? Aku tak segan membawa ingi keproses hukum." Mata mereka berdua membulat, ketakutan merayap lewat wajah yang perlahan memucat.

Ini jelas ada yang tidak beres, foto-foto ini sudah menjadi buktinya. Hanya seseorang yang bermaksud memasuki toko ini dengan niat lainnya, dengan mencari celah untuk menyelinap ketitik aman. "Masih tak mau mengaku? Baik, ini kusita sebagai barang bukti niat kejahatan untuk memasuki toko milikku," Rukia berpaling, memunggungi mereka yang saling melirik dalam keresahan.

"T-tidak, tolong jangan lakukan itu. Ini bukan kemauan kami," gadis yang menggunakan _dress_ hampir menangis, ia tidak mau berurusan dengan kepolisian. Rukia menghentikan langkahnya, kembali membalikkan tubuh menatap penuh intimidasi.

Kedua gadis saling melirik, ketakutan jelas terlihat, kepala mereka menunduk saat Rukia tepat di hadapan. "Baiklah," mereka serentak mengangkat kepala, menatap dengan bibir tergigit. "Sebagai gantinya, ini kuhapus. Dan jangan lakukan hal ini lagi, jika kalian macam-macam akan kukirim rekaman CCTV di sini atas tindakan kalian tadi. Aku mempunyai saksi banyak atas kelakuan kalian," senyum ringan diberikan membuat kedua gadis sedikit gemetar menerima kamera yang diberikan.

"Tapi kami..." sang teman menyikut, Rukia memincingkan mata atas ucapan yang terjeda.

"Katakan saja," Rukia meminta, meski gadis yang mengenakan _dress_ tersebut menggeleng kecil, isyarat jangan, disertakan wajah yang tegang. "Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu," tawar Rukia.

"Dia menyeramkan, kami berdua terus dibuntuti, agar kami bisa menjalankan semua ini. Kalau tidak keluarga kami bisa bahaya," air mata menitik akibat ketakutan yang sudah ditahan berhari-hari. "Sungguh, kami tidak berbohong," tekan sang gadis melihat keterdiaman Rukia.

Tangan Rukia mengangkat kamera, memotre sudut-sudut ruangan. Mereka berdua saling pandang, melihat kelakuan bos pemilik toko tersebut. "Berikan ini kepadanya, hanya ini yang bisa didapatkan," Rukia menyerahkan kamera.

"Tapi Anda bisa dalam bahaya," gadis tomboy menyela cepat, sorot mata mengandung ketakutan.

"Aku hanya memoto sudut-sudut tertentu, jika kalian kembali dengan tangan kosong, bahayakan?"tanya Rukia. Mereka kembali menunduk, merasa bersalah sudah berbuat hal ini, nyatanya orang ini malah membantu mereka, memikirkan keselamatan orang asing.

"Apa pun yang terjadi, kalian harus mengingat nomer handphone-ku ini," Rukia menyodorkan layar seluler miliknya. "Hapalkan, jangan disimpan," mereka berdua diam sambil menyimpan angka-angka dalam memori otak. "Sekarang pergilah, dan bersikap biasa," kepala mereka berdua mendengar penuturan Rukia.

"Terima kasih banyak," rasa terima kasih diberikan, mereka pergi dengan sedikit tenang. Meski keluar dari sini tak menjamin nyawa akan selamat.

Pikiran Rukia bercabang seiring anak tangga yang dinaiki, kepala berdenyut sakit membayangkan ada seseorang yang berniat jahat kepadanya. Nelliel menatap cemas begitu ia membuka pintu kerjanya, gadis itu beranjak untuk untuk mendekat kepada Rukia.

"Nell, untuk beberapa minggu ke depan jangan ke toko dulu..." Rukia menatap sang teman yang menampakkan ekspresi bingung. "Aku akan fokus ke desain baju milikmu, mungkin akan jarang ada di toko," ujar Rukia.

Berteman dengan Nelliel membuat Rukia tak mau menceritakan prihal barusan. Kepanikan membuat gadis ini akan melakukan hal apa pun, Rukia juga tak mau melibatkan Nelliel dalam masalah ini. Dan yang terparah, tidak segan memberitahu kakaknya atau Bazz atas masalahnya sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan mulai sibuk, Rukia," tangan meneguk minuman kaleng, jadwal pemotretan memenuhi benak Nelliel. "Oh, yah, apa kau mendengar berita akhir minggu ini?" Rukia memandang Nelliel dengan bertanya.

"Aku sibuk membuat baju ballet itu, Nell, kenapa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak orang yang menghilang, kebanyakan dari mereka mati saat ditemukan," perasaan tiba-tiba memberat, membicarakan makhluk tak kasat mata membuat magis tersendiri. "Dengan luka yang sama, Rukia, di leher dan pergelangan tangan," luduh sekan tak bisa membasahi kerongkongan akibat membayangkan makhluk apa yang mempunyai kelakuan seperti demikian.

"Vampire—" mengatakan hal diluar logika membuat napas Rukia memendek, butiran keringat menuruni pelipis saat terlintas kejadian di rumah Rangiku.

"Tidakkkkkkkk, jika beneran ada, akan kusuruh dia menggigitku agar tak menua," Nelliel histeris sendiri, membayangkan adegan di novel yang pernah ia baca mengenai makhluk berdarah dingin itu. Rukia menghembuskan napas, percuma membicarakan hal ini dengan Nelliel.

#

#

#

Jam lima sore membuat Rukia bersantai diri di sofa sejenak, sambil menunggu kedatangan Unohana Retsu. Meski ingin istirahat Rukia tetap gelisah tak bisa mengistirahatkan tubuh serta otaknya. Kejadian hari ini serta tenpo hari menggelayuti sekujur tubuh bak ular yang membelit mangsa.

Rukia tidak bisa membayangkan jika orang yang mengincarnya seperti makhluk yang mulai muncul diberita maupun media sosial. Ada beberapa pilihan untuk membuatnya aman, memberitahukan hal ini kepada sang kakak, melapor kepada Bazz-B, atau memanggil Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Tidak..." Rukia mendesah gelisah atas pemikiran terakhirnya, dia tidak tahu Ichigo itu bagaimana, dia hanya seorang yang Rukia idolakan.

Dorongan hati berkata lain, mata Rukia menatap pelapon ruang kerjanya. Tangan menjalar ke arah telinga, perasaan ini seperti tersugesti dengan pria itu. "Ichigo..." mata Rukia membulat, ia bagun dari tidurnya atas kelakuanya barusan. "Apa yang kupikirkan?" desis Rukia sambil beranjak dari sofa.

Ketukkan pintu seakan suatu hal yang bisa menghentikan detak jantungnya. Pergerakkan yang demikian akhir-akhir ini membuat Rukia tegang sendiri.

"Rukia-san, Unohana datang," Rukia menganggukan kepala begitu pintu sepenuhnya terbuka.

"Aku akan segera turun," Hinamori berlalu begitu mendapatkan persetujuan Rukia. Tangan mengambil kardus, membawa benda itu menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati.

Mobil hitam terpakir di depan toko, menampilkan Unohana yang tersenyum lembut menghampirinya. "Selamat sore, Unohana-san," Rukia menyambut tatkala senang.

"Sore sayang," wanita ini selalu membuat Rukia tenang dengan kelembutan di wajah serta tutur katanya. "Kami menantikanmu di acara nanti." Tangan mengambil kardus yang diberikan Rukia, menaruhnya di samping pengemudi depan.

"Tidak mampir dulu?" tanya Rukia melihat ketergesahan Unohana.

"Maaf, Sayang, persiapan acara begitu menyita waktu. Senang bekerja sama denganmu, ingat kauharus datang." Mata kelam berharap, Rukia hanya tersenyum menganggukkan kepala.

"Sampai jumpa nanti," pelukkan ringan mendekap Rukia, Unohana tersenyum senang begitu melepaskan tubuh mungil itu. Rukia terdiam memerhatikan mobil yang mulai ke luar parkiran, untuk terakhir kalinya wanita itu melambai kembali.

##

Terasa damai, melihat makhluk kecil itu menari-nari dengan sekawanannya. Rukia tiada henti mengembangkan senyum melihat teater yang sedang berlangsung menggunakan hasil rancangannya. Unohana duduk di sampig pentas mengiringi dengan pianonya.

Rukia sudah mengira tak sempat menghadiri sanggar tari yang di tonton sekarang, melihat jadwalnya padat untuk kedepanya. Pertunjukan usai, para tepuk tanga memenuhi aula yang dipenuhi kesenangan. Pembawa acara menaiki pentas. "Untuk membuat meriahkannya acara ini, mari beri tepuk tangan tamu kehormatan kami," ujar pria itu dengan senyum senang. "mari, silahkan Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rukia mematung, matanya membulat sempurna. Mendengar nama itu saja sudah membuatnya _sport_ jantung, ditambah melihat pria itu muncul dari belakang panggung. Bisa Rukia lihat ichigo begitu tampan, menggunakan kemeja berwarna hijau pupus. Celana jins dikenakan, pria itu tersenyum kecil kepada para penonton yang bertepuk tangan.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…" bisik Rukia tanpa sadar. Tangan mungil meremat tas kulit yang ia kenakan. Mata hazel bertemu pandang dengannya, hal demikian membuat Rukia berjengit. _Timing_ terlalu pas, apa dia mendengar bisikkannya barusan?

Rukia mengalihkan mata, ia berdehem kecil setelah Ichigo menyapa para penonton. Gadis ini sudah tak bisa tenang, rasa takut dan senang berbaur menjadi satu. Rukia sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, tak menyadari hazel yang meliriknya.

"Rukia Kuchiki, diharapkan menaiki panggung," Rukia mengerjap mendengar namanya disebut sang pembawa acara. Melihat situasi ini, ia sedikit bingung, apalagi pria bersurai menyala itu juga menatap kepadanya. Unohana mengangguk kecil, ketika mata Rukia bertemu pandang dengannya.

Kaki yang mengenakan _hill_ tinggi menghampiri pentas, pembawa acara mengucapkan terima kasih atas semua usaha Rukia dalam partisifasi ini. Sebuah bunga mawar putih diberikan, hal demikian membuat gadis ini menelan ludah. Pasalnya yang memberikan hal itu adalah idolannya sendiri. Jantung Rukia berdebar, apalagi ketika para anak-anak mulai mendekati mereka untuk mengambil sebuah gambar.

Ichigo melirik gadis yang menjaga jarak kepadanya, membuat bibirnya menipis. Unohana mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya kepada Rukia dan Ichigo. "Ichigo, Rukia, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu," ujar Unohana dengan kehangatannya. "Dan Rukia, anak-anak itu sangat suka dengan rancanganmu."

Ichigo diam, ia mendengarkan ucapan dua perempuan ini. Jadi gadis ini juga berprofesi sepertinya juga batin Ichigo. "Unohana-san, sepertinya saya tak bisa mengikuti penjamuan nanti. Keadaan masih belum selesai untuk pra-pembukaan cabang yang kumiliki di sini," ujar Ichigo dengan senyum kecil.

"Tak apa, Ichigo sudah mau meluangkan waktu saja saya sudah bersyukur," balas wanita ini. "Rukia, Ichigo ini anak dari kenalan saya. Aku kira pasti kau sudah mengetahui dia siapa, melihat ketenarannya," ujar Unohana dengan senyum simpul. Rukia tersenyum kecil, ia merasa aneh dengan situasi ini.

Aku bukan hanya mengetahuinya, tapi aku juga mengidolakannya, Unohana-san batin Rukia meringis. "Unohana-san, saya juga akan pamit, setelah ini saya juga ada pekerjaan," pinta Rukia merasa tak enak hati. Desain baju Nelliel begitu memakan waktu, jika tidak bersegera ia akan kehabisan waktu.

"Baiklah, sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih," Ichigo mau pun Rukia hanya mengangguk dengan senyum kecilnya. Ichigo pergi lebih dahulu, membuat Rukia menghembuskan napas legah. Berada di samping pria itu seperti ia ditelanjangi, mata Ichigo memerhatikan gerak-gerikkan. Bulu kuduk Rukia meremang, tatapan Ichigo itu seakan ingin memakannya.

Rukia berdiri di pinggir trotoar, ia menunggu taksi. Mata sang gadis melirik ke sana kemari, melihat daerah sekitar sini. Sekalian ia mencari inspirasi untuk rancangannya. Sebuah mobil bewarna hitam metalik berhenti di hadapan Rukia. Alis sang gadis mengerut, melihat hal demikian. Ichigo Kurosaki berada di dalamnya, setelah kaca mobil di buka.

Kaca mata hitam dibuka, Rukia bungkam melihat hazel yang menatapnya. "Keberatan, jika kuantar?" ujar Ichigo pelan. Pria itu membuka pintu mobil, matanya melirik sekitar, mungkin mengamati keadaan.

"Boleh," ujar Rukia. Bibir bodoh, kenapa ia berujar tanpa sadar. Ichigo diam, ia mengedip melihat air muka Rukia. Pria ini tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo," pria ini berjalan, diikuti Rukia dari belakang. Ichigo menutup pintu mobil setelah Rukia masuk ke dalamnya. Ichigo duduk dengan tenang di samping Rukia, mengemudikan mobil yang mulai bergerak menjauh. Napas Rukia terasa sesak, entah kenapa ia selalu menahan napas berat terhadap pria ini.

"Kita memiliki profesi yang sama," Ichigo membuka suara. Rukia mengedip, ia tersenyum kaku karena ketahuan melamun.

"Aku baru menggeluti dunia ini, mohon bantuannya," pinta Rukia sedikit miring ke arah Ichigo. Pria ini tersenyum geli, melihat kekakuan Rukia kepada dirinya.

"Apa kau mau jika kuajak melihat tempat pra-pembukaanku nanti?" tawar Ichigo.

"Tentu saja." mata bulat itu berbinar, Ichigo terdiam melihat hal demikian. Rukia merutuki dirinya, melihat kebodohan reaksinya itu. Jika sudah menyangkut profesinya, Rukia berpikir tanpa dua kali, melupakan bahwa Ichigo itu makhluk apa.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu menyukai hal ini?" tanya Ichigo menatap ke depan, melirik Rukia sebentar untuk melihat ekspresi gadis itu.

Salah satunya dirimu batin Rukia. Tentu saja ia tidak akan mengatakan hal itu. "Karena aku menyukainya," Rukia tersenyum kecil, keteduhan matanya menyihir Ichigo.

"Apa kau, tidak takut kepadaku?" tanya Ichigo melirik Rukia. Mendengar pertanyaan demikian, bukan main bulu kuduk Rukia meremang. Ujung sarafnya mulai mendingin, meski yang bersangkutan berusaha tenang. Mata kelam melirik lampu merah.

"Apa, beberapa hari ini, kau…" bibir Rukia gemetar. Rasa takut semakin menggerogoti dirinya, mata ia pejamkan sebentar. Kepala Rukia terasa pusing, membayangkan kejadian beberapa hari lalu dan sekarang. Hazel masih menunggu, ia berusaha tak beranjak dari sang gadis. Melihat gelagat Rukia, Ichigo mencengkram lengannya.

"Aku memang mengawasimu," Rukia bergedik, bibir ia gigit merasakan genggaman Ichigo. "Karena sampai saat ini pun kau diincar," ujar Ichigo mengerut dalam. Pria ini menginginkan agar Rukia tidak gegabah, karena saat ini pun mereka berdua dibuntuti.

"S-siapa mereka?" Rukia melirik Ichigo, perlahan gadis ini mulai tenang. "Aku tidak merasa berurusan dengan siapapun," bisik Rukia mencengkram tasnya erat. Gadis ini sungguh takut.

"Karena kau, megenalku…" ujar Ichigo. Membuat mata kelam melirik cepat mendengar penuturan yang terasa berat itu. Ichigo mulai menjalankan mobilnya kembali. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab."

Jantung Rukia berdetak cepat, tidak, ini bukan rasa bahagia. Detak ini adalah sebuah ketakutan dari Rukia Kuchiki. Apa yang akan terjadi kepadaku, batin Rukia menahan takut. Mata memanas, wajahnya putihnya bertambah pucat fasih.

Ichigo melirik anting yang dikenakan Rukia. Jadi dia mengenakan antingku, tapi kenapa ia tak memanggilku? Batin Ichigo. Apa gadis ini juga begitu takutnya kepada dirinya?

Rukia mengakui jika ia memang takut kepada Ichigo. Namun perasaannya mengatakan, tatapan yang sering ia dapatkan di balik punggung itu bukan milik pria ini. Perasaannya ketika itu begitu takut, mencekam setiap kali ia diawasi makhluk yang tak diketahui wujudnya.

 **TBC**

 **Holla, lama tak bersua. Semoga menyukai chapter ini**

Terima kasih untuk yang mereview…

Salam Naruki :3


End file.
